Grace and Skates
by Burai Stelar
Summary: Roxas was just an average high schooler. Then Namine comes along. Now he has to deal with a school group, wanting Namine, his cousin, and homework. RoxasxNamine, SoraxKairi
1. The News

**You know one of those times where you get inspired to write something? I am having one of those times. **

**Probably some of the people reading this know me from my story "Megaman ZX New Beginnings" If not then I am a complete stranger to you. This story is different from the one I am writing so it is a little hard for me to change between Megaman and Kingdom Hearts, but I will get used to it. This I promise**

**Thanks to glass0ghost for the advice on how to start this story. I hope all of you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, things would have been different in Kingdom Hearts 2.**

…**...**

"Wake up you lazy bum!"

The customized cell phone alarm tone woke Roxas with a start. He groggily got out of his bed, and turn his iPod on to jam. He found the song he absolutely couldn't live without and played it. Roxas found a pair of black jeans, and a white shirt in his closet and put them on.

He then descended down the stairs and went to the kitchen. A pair of waffles pooped out of the toaster and Roxas took them. Grabbing a plate from the pantry, he began eating. A girl with black hair then came down the stairs and went to the toaster. She had a black shirt on, with dark blue jeans. When she didn't see the waffles she turned to Roxas.

Roxas noticed her staring first at him, then the waffle in his hand. Like Roxas she had blue eyes.

"What's wrong Xion?"

"Your eating my waffles that's what's wrong," the girl named Xion responded.

"Well, sorry. They were just there for the taking."

Roxas saw Xion approach him and flinched. Xion just laughed and took the remaining uneaten waffle.

"Hey! That's my breakfast!"

Xion laughed again and responded. "Technically, it is MY breakfast. You just took it."

"Just 'cause you are my little sister, don't think I won't hurt you."

"Only by three days!" Xion yelled indignantly.

"Don't care," Roxas responded. "All I know is I'm 15 and you are 14. Plus what is with the dark color motif?"

"Well, if you must know. I enjoy dark colors better than light colors. But how come you mix?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you mix light colors with dark colors?"

"It's 'cause I'm G-grade," Roxas replied. Then he laughed.

"Come on, let's get to school," Xion sighed.

Roxas grabbed his bag off of the stool, and got on his skateboard. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Xion grab her bag. He smirked, and went to the door. He skated down the street. He slowed down to allow Xion to catch up.

"You know," he started. "You could join one of the racing type sports and get some skates or a skateboard or something."

"Well, maybe I don't want to." Xion replied.

"Oh, do you know what time The Shack opens?" Roxas asked.

He saw her look at her watch. "It should be open by now. Why?"

"I want a smoothie."

"Umm. A smoothie in the morning?"  
"I don't function properly without a smoothie." Roxas replied.

"You don't function properly period."

"Hey!"

They continued down the street, and made a turn on the street known as Way to the Dawn. The Shack came into view. The Shack looked like a Hawaiian hut. The roof made of straw, and it appeared that there were no doors. A numerous amount of fruit was on the counter and a blender was behind the person at the register. The guy had red hair and it was spiked in a way that made it hold position behind his head. From up close you could see that he had green eyes.

"Welcome to The Shack. Can I take your order?" he asked.

Roxas looked at the chalk board on the wall and spotted one he guessed might taste good.

"I will have the Strawberry Flurry please."

Xion spoke and told the man, " And I will have the Cherry Ka-bang."

"Got it. Demyx get your butt over here and start making smoothies!" the man said.

"Coming Axel!" Demyx yelled back.

Demyx was seventeen. His hair was styled like a mullet and was dirty-blond. His eyes at close glance were green.

"What do you need Axel? You know it was my break," Demyx asked.

"These two want a smoothie please make them. And when are you not on break?" the man now known as Axel replied.

"True," he replied. Then he noticed Roxas and Xion. "Morning Roxas, Xion."

"Morning Demyx," both of them replied.

"So what are we having today?" she asked.

"A Strawberry Flurry for me," Roxas told him.

"And a Cherry Ka-bang for me." Xion ended.

"On it."

Demyx then slowly rumbled to the blender with the necessary fruit in hand. As he worked on the Cherry Ka-bang. Roxas saw that Demyx seemed to remember something.

"Hey Roxas you know that school group 'Organization XII'?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I received an invitation to join it."

"No way!" Roxas yelled. "How?"

"I don't know! But it happened," Demyx told him.

Axel spoke up, "You know, I was a part of Organization XII."

Demyx and Roxas just stared at him.

"What?"

"Do you know how hard it is to get into Organization XII?" Roxas asked.

"It is very hard," Demyx answered for Axel.

Roxas saw that Axel smirked as he walked away. Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas saw Demyx pour Xion's smoothie. As Demyx handed Xion her smoothie, Xion payed the appropriate munny and left.

"See you at school Roxas."

"Okay."

Xion left The Shack and went to the left of The Shack which would take her to school. Roxas checked his phone clock and saw that in ten minutes the bell symbolizing the start of school would ring.

"Here you go," Demyx told Roxas as he handed him the smoothie.

"Thanks," Roxas told him as he slurped the contents. "How much?"

"300 munny."

Roxas dug out 300 munny and handed it to Demyx.

"Thank you."

"Hey Demyx the bell will ring in eight minutes. Better get ready."

"Understood. Axel got to go!"

"Okay. Just be here at five o'clock. Got it memorized?"

Demyx saluted, "Yes sir!"

Roxas got back on his skateboard, while Demyx put on in-line skates.

"Your on the skating team?" Roxas asked as they skated down the road to the school.

"Yeah I joined up a day before school."

"Cool."

They reached the school in a matter of five minutes. On the sign in front of the school were the words "Destiny High School. Home to the Destiny Dolphins! Go Dolphins!" The school was two stories high, with about nineteen classrooms on each story. The school was colored blue with white to symbolize the sea and sea foam.

"Roxas here comes your cousin," Demyx pointed out.

"Oh my god. Why?"

"My guess would be 'cause he is your cuz."

"Hey Roxas!" Roxas's cousin yelled.

"Hey Sora," Roxas replied unenthusiastically.

Sora was fifteen much like Roxas. He had the same color eyes as Roxas. His hair was dark brown and it seemed to defy gravity as it was spiked going almost every different way. Today he wore baggy black shorts and a black t-shirt.

"So did you hear?" Sora asked Roxas.

"Hear about what?"

"We are getting a new student!"

"Okay. I care why?"

"Well, I hear she is cute."

"Don't you have Kairi?"

"Yeah, but I am telling you so you can get the jump on her."  
"Come on man. Can't you just let me be?"

"Umm. No. No I can't." Sora replied.

"Well, I made a vow."

"I know, I know. That you would never go out with anyone I told you to you could get a jump on."

"Don't cut me off!" Roxas snapped. He looked around. "Hey where is Demyx?"

"Oh, he left when you said 'I made a vow.' I guess he didn't care to hear your mini-speak."

"Man. Oh, did you hear?"

"Hear about what? What happened?"

"Demyx got invited into Organization XII."

"No way! How? He is like the laziest person I know."

"Yeah we will talk about it later. Right now we go to history."

"Man! I hate history." Sora told Roxas.

Roxas laughed at the face Sora made. "Don't worry. If you payed attention. Today we are talking about the Keyblade War."

Roxas laughed again as Sora's face lit up with enthusiasm. "Finally!"

Roxas followed Sora as Sora ran to the class. In all his life Roxas never saw Sora run to history class. They both arrived to class before the bell rang. However, they were both out of breath.

"Roxas, Sora. So nice of you to join in," the teacher told them.

"Sorry we cut it...so...so...close Master Terra," Roxas gasped.

"It is fine. Just make sure that it never happens again."

Master Terra's hair was a dark brown. It was all sleeked back to make him look professional. His eyes were a light blue and his skin was slightly tanned.

"Roxas, Sora take your seats."

"Yes sir," both of them replied.

As Roxas sat himself down, he noticed that Sora was sitting upright as to see more of what was going to be taught.

"Now before I begin," Master Terra began. "We have a new student joining us today. Namine come inside please."

A girl walked into the classroom. Roxas heard several of the boys in his class gasp. Himself one of them. _I might have trouble keeping my vow. _Roxas thought to himself. _No scratch that. I will NOT be able to keep my vow._

For the girl had everyone's attention. Roxas could tell.

"Namine," he whispered.

…**...**

**Well, how was it? Pretty good for a first chapter huh? Anyway, I asked glass0ghost for some of smoothie names she came up with. So credit to her for Cherry Ka-bang, and the Strawberry Flurry.**

**Read & Review.**

**In order to do so. Just click the 'review this chapter' button on the bottom of the page.**


	2. Tour, and a little Nightmare

**Wow. As soon as the story was posted, my mail was almost flooded with those including story alerts, and reviews, and private messages. Personally, I am glad some people enjoyed the first chapter.**

**I will try my best to follow up in this chapter.**

**Thanks to glass0ghost, DestinyKeyblader28, a-nobodyXIII, ventus4ever, and Chesches2001 for reviewing and adding this to their story alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did Roxas and Namine would have spent more time together before joining with Sora and Kairi.**

…**...**

"Namine," he whispered.

Namine was amazing. Her blond hair reached her shoulders, and even in Roxas's seat, he could see that Namine had blue eyes. Blue eyes that drew his attention every time. Her skin was slightly pale, and she was wearing a common white dress that went to mid thigh and she had black leggings to cover up the rest of the skin that Roxas knew was against the dress code.

"Hi! My name is Namine," she told everyone. "Though you probably knew that already. Just to save you the trouble, I came from Twilight Town."

"Thank you Namine," Master Terra told her. "You can pick your seat as we have so many."

"Thanks."

Roxas saw Namine make her way toward the seat next to him. He also saw that every boy, excluding Sora, stared at her when she walked passed them. As she took her seat Roxas gasped. When she passed him her hair smelled like the paopu fruit, and how he loved the paopu fruit. He had never shared it with anyone, but he ate one before. He never did believe the myth surrounding the paopu.

"Now class," Master Terra told them. "Today we talk about the Keyblade War. Who can tell me what it was over?"

"It is thought to be over a mystical item called Kingdom Hearts," Namine spoke out.

"Correct Namine," Master Terra told her. Roxas saw Namine smile. His heart began to beat at a faster pace. "However, it is thought to be more over who would control the connected worlds. The warriors fought with weapons known as keyblades. Who can give me one class of keyblade?"

Sora appeared to have an answer for this one, "One was known as the Kingdom Key."

"Correct Sora. You and Namine seem to know your stuff on this subject. How?"

"Well," Sora started. "I spend most of my time studying the Keyblade War."

"And I," Namine told him. "Have already learned most of this in Twilight Prep."

"Well, then. Onto a different matter. Tomorrow we will have a test over the Keyblade War so study. And we need someone to show Namine around the school. I have taken the liberty of comparing her schedule with the rest of you. Only three seem to share the exact same schedule."

Roxas noticed that as before every boy seemed to have their attention on one person. Right now it seemed that Master Terra was that person.

"Roxas. You shall show Namine around."

As the others groaned is disappointment, Roxas released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He would be showing Namine around. He turned to Namine and saw her looking at him. He quickly turned away as to not have her see him blush.

"Are you Roxas?" Namine asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm Roxas," he told her.

"It's nice to meet you then."

"Nice to meet you too."

The bell rang showing the end of History. Roxas got out of his seat and gave Namine a hand as she got out of her seat.

"If you have the same schedule as me, then right now you have a free period," Roxas told her. "Let's get going."

Roxas lead Namine out of the classroom and went to his right. As Namine handed him her schedule he showed her the locker she was occupying.

"Huh."

"What? Is something wrong Roxas?"

"No, its just your locker is next to mine and Sora's."

"Okay."

"Come on."

Roxas took another look at her schedule and saw that she indeed did have the same classes as him.

"Okay. I will show you the rooms and what each room has to offer. By then the bell will ring and we will get to our next class."

He continued to his left and stopped at a door that had the sign "ART"

"Oh, art!" Namine practically yelled out.

"I take it you like drawing and all the stuff that goes on in there," Roxas asked her as he checked his hearing.

"Yep. I love it."

"Well, here is how it works. You see that star by art?" Namine nodded. "Well, that means that you take it every other day. Look at the bottom of your schedule. Tell me what it says."

Namine complied. "You will take art every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. On Tuesdays, and Thursdays you will have Physical Education."

"Exactly. And today is?"

"Tuesday."

"Yep. So guess what you have."

Roxas watched as Namine checked the bottom of her schedule, then at him, then back at the schedule. Roxas watched as realization showed itself in Namine's eyes.

"Oh no, I have Physical Education today."

"Yep. But it is not so bad. It is only if you are on a team that he works you hard. Also, don't be shocked by his appearance."

"Why?"

"You will find out later."

Roxas finished up his tour of the school and what each teacher taught.

"And that concludes our tour," he announced.

"Okay."

"Oh, before I forget. There is this school group. It is very hard to get an invitation. The name is changed every time a member is accepted into it."  
"Okay, but what is it called?"

"As of now 'Organization XII'."

"Got it."

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggg!_

The bell had rung, which meant the end of free period, and the start of...

"Chemistry," Roxas told Namine.

The two walked into the classroom that was right in front of them and Roxas took his seat. Kairi walked into the class and Roxas saw her take her seat next to Sora. Kairi had her red hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were on Sora, but Roxas knew her eyes were a shade of violet. Today she wore a pink shirt and white jeans.

The teacher, Master Lexaeus, walked in. His eyes were blue, and his hair was sleeked back in messy spikes. He looked like a giant on steroids.

"Morning class," he told them.

"Morning Master Lexaeus."

"Namine," he spoke out.

"Yes sir," Roxas heard her reply with a little stutter.

"You shall sit by Roxas."

_Oh, great. Have me suffer the natural hormonal reactions by having Namine sit by me._

As Namine sat, Roxas took a sharp intake of breath. He held it in, and released it seconds later. As he expected, he suffered highly from his hormones.

"So is he the Physical Ed teacher?" Namine asked him.

"What?" Roxas swore under his breath as his voice broke involuntarily.

"I said 'Is he the Physical Ed teacher'?" Namine asked. Roxas could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, no. No he is not," Roxas told her. "And I will not tell you. You will have to find out yourself."

"Now class, today we will talk about balancing equations," Master Lexaeus told them.

Roxas heard the start of the lecture and nothing else.

…**...**

Roxas awoke in a strange place. Different kinds of flowers were all over the place. He was not a botanist, so he could not identify them. Instead, he walked around and found that houses were all over the place too. Then, everything went black, literally. Flowers died, and houses were destroyed easily. Roxas knelt down and saw only one flower left from the unexpected destruction. He started to cry.

…**...**

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas!" he heard someone yell.

He woke with a start. As he sat upright, he felt his face. Tears were making their way down his cheeks.

"Roxas. Are you okay?" He looked around and saw Namine with a worried expression.

"Yeah. Yeah, I fine. Why?" he asked as he wiped the tears off of his face.

"Well, you fell asleep. Then you started crying, and that is when I decided to wake you."

"Oh," he couldn't believe he had cried in his sleep. "Okay."

"So what were you dreaming about?"

"I will tell you later."

The bell rang and the students left the classroom.

…**...**

For Roxas, school went by fast. Every class seemed so short. The last class of the day was Physical Education and he was sure that the class would go by slowly. As he went to his locker, he bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" the unknown person told Roxas. As Roxas stood he gasped. In front of him was Riku. A childhood friend to both Sora, Kairi, and himself. Riku had his silver hair down to his shoulders. His eyes were a blue green color and he had a yellow shirt with baggy blue shorts.

"Riku!" he cried out as he hugged him, in friendship of course. "Sora, and Kairi have been worried about you."

"Really? Why?"

"Well isn't it obvious? They have been trying to contact you for weeks! You never answered!"

"That's 'cause I was busy packing my things, and moving back here."

"Where did you end up going anyway?"

"I went to Hollow Bastion."

"Hollow Bastion? The place where Hollow High School is?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"The home of the Hollow Tigers." Roxas told Riku sternly.

"Oh, come on! You guys still haven't gotten over last year's defeat in the state finals?"

"No! No we have not. We should have won, but the team cheated."

"How?"

"They oiled my skateboard wheels! I went so fast I couldn't make the final turn!"

"Whatever. Where is everyone?"

"Currently getting ready for the Physical Ed."

"Okay. I gotta go get registered. Tell Sora and Kairi to go to The Shack after school."

"Okay, I will. Bye."

Riku left, leaving Roxas on his own. Roxas opened his locker and retrieved his skateboard. He then went to the outdoor gym.

…**...**

The gym had a track going around it. The track was used for the in-line skaters, and the ones who skateboarded. Instead of a football field, the gym had a smaller track for the track team. Bleachers went around the outside track for a good view of the events.

Roxas took it all in with a deep breath. It was a daily thing for him.

"Roxas!" he heard someone yell.

He looked to the side and saw Namine run up to him in short shorts and a white t-shirt. He tried to calm himself down but failed.

"Roxas."

"Yeah?"

"I just ran into the Physical Ed teacher. And he looked just like you, but taller."

"Really? I never knew," Roxas told her with mock surprise. He then laughed at Namine as she frowned. "He is my older brother Ventus. He graduated five years ago and ended up with a job here at the school."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I know of. Listen, I gotta go and start practice. After school, if you want, you can come with Sora, Kairi, and me to The Shack."

"The Shack?"

"A smoothie place that also sells food."

"Oh. Then bye for now."

Roxas then walked to the track and started practice on his skateboard. After practicing his speed run for almost all of the period, he was sweaty. _I could REALLY go for a smoothie now._ He encountered Sora on the bleachers sucking face with Kairi.

"Yo! Sora! Kairi! Stop sucking face with each other and get over here!"

Sora and Kairi were startled and stopped. Roxas started doubling over with laughter. After the fit of laughter, he saw Sora and Kairi make their way over to him.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Riku is back. He said to meet up with him at The Shack," he told them.

"No way!" both of them yelled. "When?"

"He came back today. And after school."

"Got it. Should be right about..." Sora counted down with his fingers as he talked. "Now."

As if on cue, the bell rang.

"Now we go to The Shack," Sora told them.

"Okay, just let me go get Namine." Roxas replied.

"Namine. The new girl?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah."

"Dude you are crushing." Sora told him.

"No, I'm not." Roxas denied, but he could feel himself blushing.

"Riiiggghhhttt," Sora told him.

Roxas then ran to find Namine. After a few minutes he found Namine looking around for him in her dress and black leggings.

"Namine!" he yelled.

Namine noticed him and walked up to him.

"Come on. We go to The Shack, so you can meet some other people," he told her.

"Got it."

The two then walked to out of school and went to The Shack. _Hopefully nothing bad happens. Like a food fight or something._

He smiled as Namine followed him, remembering how Sora got around Riku.

_This should prove to be very, very interesting._

…**...**

**Hopefully this managed to be as good as the first chapter. If I can improve on anything, please feel free to tell me!**

**Remember to click the review button on the bottom of the page!**


	3. Consequences of Catching Up

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys! It really brings tears to my face :'). I am really hoping this does better than the others, or at least close.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.**

…**...**

Roxas continued to lead Namine to The Shack. When he noticed a chill in the air, he stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" Namine asked him.

"I just need to grab something out of my backpack," he replied.

He found what he was looking for and pulled it out. It was a jacket with a checkerboard design of red and black. He put in on and continued walking, with Namine following. He found the street Way To The Dawn, and soon The Shack showed itself.

Roxas found Sora and Kairi sitting with Riku, and sat down with them. Namine just stood standing.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Roxas asked her. "Come on and sit down."

He motioned to the chair next to him, and Namine sat down. Roxas noticed Riku looking at Namine with the curious interest.

"I've never seen you around before. Who are you?" Riku asked her.

"My name is Namine. I just moved here today."

"I did too. Well, actually I moved back here."

Roxas just watched the two of them continue talking. Namine would say something and Riku would reply with an answer that seemed to satisfy her. This went on for a few minutes and Roxas didn't want to hear anymore of it. So instead he turned to Sora and Kairi.

"Sora, Kairi."

"Yeah?" both of them replied.

"I have a feeling Riku is planning something."

"Like what?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. But we should prepare."

"Prepare for what? Riku stealing you crush?" Sora retorted.

"I already told you that I am not crushing!" Roxas practically yelled at him.

"Denial is the first stage to acceptance," Namine told him.

"Namine," Roxas replied. "If you knew what we were talking about, you wouldn't say that."

"Why?"

"It's because," Sora began. "Roxas is- Ow!" Roxas elbowed Sora in the arm and a grin planted itself on his face as Sora rubbed his arm.

"Roxas is what?" Namine asked.

"I am feeling a little cold is all," Roxas lied.

"But you have a jacket on," Namine pointed out.

Roxas looked for around for something to change the subject when he noticed something.

"Hey, where's Riku?"

"I don't know." Sora replied.

Roxas soon started to look for Riku, and he saw that Sora, Kairi, and Namine were looking too. After a few minutes, Roxas spotted him talking to Axel. He was grinning and soon he received twenty ketchup packets, and five smoothies. As Riku was walking Axel was distributing smoothies, hot sauce, ketchup, soft drinks, and hot dogs to the other customers and whispered something to them. He didn't like the smiles the various customers got on their faces. Then Axel started walking to different areas and began to close the garage door like doors.

"Riku," Roxas spoke as Riku twisted the ketchup packets tightly. "What are you planning?"

"Just a little food fight," he replied.

Roxas's eyes widened and he took his jacket off. He threw it to Namine who caught it with a surprised face.

"Roxas what-"

"Just put it on and get out of The Shack before Axel closes all the doors." Roxas told her as he cut her off.

Namine seemed to understand and put the jacket on. However by the time she got in the jacket all six of the doors were shut.

Roxas saw Riku stand as he yelled, "Food Fight!"

Roxas grabbed some ketchup packets, as Namine just hid under the table. Roxas, out of the corner of his eyes, saw Sora get hot sauce packets from his pockets, and Kairi go for the hot dogs and she put chili on them.

…**...**

Roxas ducked as ketchup packets went over his head. He ran toward one of the doors building up his momentum. When he felt that he had enough he ran onto the door and threw some of his ketchup packets at various people. As he came down from the wall he was clipped in the shoulder with a chili dog.

He recovered fast, took one of the smoothies on a table, and threw it as hard as he could. He smirked as it exploded in Riku's hair. He lost his smirk as hot sauce clouded his vision.

"Ah! It's in my eyes, it's in my eyes!" he yelled.

"That's what you get Rucksack!" he heard Riku yell back.

"Riku! I'll kill you!"

He searched for napkins on the tables, and found some. After cleaning his eyes, he had to duck under another hot sauce pack. Roxas saw Namine get out from under the table and grab a smoothie. After that, he just started running toward her, determined to give her assistance if necessary. As he ran he saw Sora throwing hot sauce randomly, several chili stains on his shirt and shorts. Kairi was covered in ketchup and hot sauce, but it didn't seem to mess with her aim as Roxas was hit in the leg with one of her chili dogs. He didn't know what he looked like but he honestly didn't care. He continued running through the chaos until he reached Namine.

"Namine you fine?"

"Yeah, so far I'm fine," she told him as they ducked under smoothies.

"How is it that you are clean?"

"Timing," she told him. "I don't want to get your jacket dirty."

"Oh."

Roxas grabbed some more ketchup packets and continued to throw them. A smoothie showed itself in Roxas's field of vision and it was heading for Namine. He threw himself in front of the smoothie and took it straight in the chest. He landed on his feet and threw ketchup at the person who threw it.

He stole a glance at Namine who just smiled and threw a smoothie at a guy near her.

The food fight went on for ten minutes. Roxas didn't remember half of the stuff he threw but he was sure that it was food.

…**...**

Roxas walked out of The Shack with Namine, Riku, Sora, and Kairi following. Roxas was covered in smoothies leftovers, hot sauce on his pants, and ketchup dominating his shirt. He saw Riku just covered in ketchup and smoothie from head to toe. Sora looked like he was a concession stand and Kairi was basically a walking pile of ketchup and hot sauce. Roxas saw that Namine, however, was spotless.

"I still can't believe you nailed Riku with that chili dog," Roxas told Namine as they laughed.

"At least I didn't get hit in the face with hot sauce," Riku countered.

"...Touche."

"Hey Riku, although that was fun, what did you do while you were at Hollow High?" Kairi asked.

"I ended up on the track team. The track isn't as good as the Destiny High School track though. Oh, and I met someone you guys might remember."  
"Who?" Sora asked.

"Selphie," Riku replied.

"So that's where she ended up going to," Roxas said. "So did you two end up together?"

Roxas saw Riku go red as he stuttered a reply. "Y-yes..."

"Dude really?" Sora yelled.

"Yeah... we are still together, if you must know."

Namine spoke up. "So Riku how did you start a food fight that big?"

"Oh. I just told Axel I would pay it off with work," Riku told everyone.

"So now you work at The Shack?" Kairi asked.

"Yep. I start tomorrow."

"Cool."

Roxas saw Riku leave the group to get to his house. Sora and Kairi left soon after. Namine stayed with Roxas until he reached his house.

"So Namine, where are you living?" Roxas asked.

"I am living..." Namine told him as she looked at some street signs. "...at the house right next door."

"You live next door to me?"

"Yep."

"Cool. Remember that tomorrow we have art."

"I don't forget art class schedule."

"Okay. I look forward to seeing you draw," Roxas saw Namine blush as he said that. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's just that I have a drawing with me. I drew it at school."

"Can I see it?" Roxas asked.

"Um. Sure,"

Roxas waited while Namine took off her backpack, and take out the drawing. He gasped when he saw what it was. It was a drawing of himself when he was asleep in Chemistry. His hair was colored the exact same way as his own, and the hair in the drawing was well placed. Nothing seemed out of place in the drawing. Everything was shaded in the right ways.

"Wow," he looked up from the drawing. "Namine you are an amazing artist."

"It-it's nothing," Namine told him while her face was red. "I just noticed how you looked when you were asleep and I just had to draw you."

"I'm glad I could be your artistic model for the day."

"Thanks for being cool with it."

"No problem. Just tell me when you want to draw somebody again."

"O-okay." Namine replied. Roxas saw that her face was an even deeper shade of red than before.

Roxas then saw Namine run from his porch to her door.

"Namine wait!" he yelled. He saw her stop. "See you tomorrow!"

He barely saw Namine nod, before she went inside. Then he went inside of his house and went to his room to shower. As he showered he remembered something. _Wait. Namine has my jacket._ Then he just shrugged. _Oh well. I'll get it tomorrow._

…**...**

**Did you enjoy? Thanks to all the people who reviewed and added this story to their story alerts!**

**glass0ghost, thanks for the help! :)**

**Click the review button on the bottom of the page if you want.**


	4. Invitation, and Explosives

**Well, here comes another chapter! Though these days I am trying to fight the flu, I keep writing. Haha. You guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.**

…**...**

"Wake up you lazy bum!"

Roxas awoke to the alarm tone, startled. _I REALLY need a better alarm tone. I still don't know why I let Xion record it. _He groggily got out of bed and went to his closet. He searched for a shirt that would match his mood for the day, and some pants to go with it. After finding the right match, he put them on. Roxas went down the stairs for breakfast, when he noticed a note attached to the fridge.

_Dear Roxas,_

_Xion came down with the flu, so I am taking her to the doctor. Eat your breakfast, and I left you munny for The Shack. Enjoy your smoothie, and remember to wash your hands!  
Love,_

_Tifa Light (Even though I know you don't like to call me by my first name, or as Mrs. Light. Just as mom.)_

_PS Your father, Cloud, says to stay safe._

Roxas sighed as he put the note down. Xion was sick and he felt sad. Even though she wasn't his biological sister, he loved her as much as he could. Shaking these thoughts away, he bitterly ate some pizza flavored hot pockets, before leaving.

Grabbing his back pack, and riding down the street on his skateboard. He went towards The Shack, laughing a bit as he saw Riku cleaning the tile floor with a hand rag, a forced smile evident.

"Wow Riku," Roxas started. "I didn't know your arm could go that fast."

"Shut up Roxas," Riku replied.

"Aw, what's the matter? Is Selphie not treating you like the other girls you dated? Is that why you had to use your hand?"

"I told you to shut up!"

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"...Maybe."

"Well, that's what you get for throwing hot sauce in my eyes."

Roxas just shook his head at Riku's bemused expression, while walking to the counter.

"Hey, Axel!"

Axel showed his face to Roxas, while Roxas took out some munny.

"I want a Banapple Twist today."  
"Got it. Demyx!" when Demyx didn't show Axel tried again. Then Roxas saw Axel smack his head. "Wait, yesterday Demyx told me that the Organization had a meeting before school today. I guess I will be making your smoothie today."

Roxas watched Axel as he made his smoothie. Then, a thought came to Roxas.

"Hey Axel, why did you leave the Organization?"

"Oh, I graduated. Most people don't stay with the Organization after graduation. However, there are a few exceptions. Like a buddy of mine named Saix."

"Saix the Vice Principal?"

"He is the VP?"

"Yeah, he is actually the strictest one we have ever had. But you are telling me he is still in the Organization?"

"I would bet so. By the way, your smoothie is finished."

Roxas nodded, handing the man his munny. He waved bye to Axel and Riku, as he made his way down to school on his skateboard.

As he walked into the hallway to put his stuff in his locker, he was hit with a revelation. _Wait a minute. I have a quiz today over the Keyblade War! I didn't study! I am not good at BS-ing stuff, and... Wait, where is my jacket?_

He checked his locker several times with a worried expression, before he remembered that he gave it to Namine yesterday. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, while he laughed a bit. He grabbed his history books and went to the cafeteria to get at least some studying done.

…**...**

At the cafeteria he saw Namine sitting at a table all by her lonesome. Roxas noted that in skinny jeans and a green shirt, the blonde was still as beautiful as yesterday. Roxas walked over to the table calmly and quietly, as to not disturb her. When he felt he was close enough he leaned toward her ear.

"Boo."

Namine jumped out of her seat and fell to the floor while Roxas laughed his butt off.

"Nam-haha-Nami-hahaha! Oh, oh, that was funny!"

While trying to control his laughter, he saw Namine get up, and get back in her seat. After a few minutes, he stopped and sat down at the table with Namine.

"Sorry Namine, I just couldn't resist."

"Why don't you say sorry to my butt? That is what hurts more."

"Fine," Roxas bent lower and said, "Sorry Namine's butt."

He went back up quickly and laughed. Namine's face was priceless! He turned serious fast though. He still needed to study for that quiz.

"Hey Namine, did you study for that quiz?" Roxas asked her.

"Yeah, I mean, after all, you never know if he will add a question I won't know the answer to."

"Who? Master Terra?"

"Yeah, him…Oh, and your jacket is at my house. I forgot to bring it for you."

"Ah, it's no problem. You can just give it to me after school."

"True."

Roxas opened his history book and began to study. After five minutes though, the opening bell sounded. Roxas groaned and quickly went to class. After taking his seat, he looked for Sora. _Sora probably knows everything there is about the Keyblade War. Where is he when I need him?_

"Roxas!" someone yelled from the hallway.

Roxas looked up and saw that Demyx was at the door way, out of breath.

"What? Is something going on?"

"You need to go look in your locker!"

"Why?"

"Just go!"

Roxas jumped out of his seat and ran toward his locker. He reached his locker, and opened it. Inside it hung a black hoodie, complete with silver laces. A letter addressed to him was on top of it. He picked it up and read it.

_Roxas,_

_You have been selected to join the Organization. If you join our number, you shall be Number XIII. You do not have to accept immediately, but you have until the Monday of next week to accept. Think it over, eat a snack, and tell Principal Xemnas your decision._

_From,_

_Organization XII_

Roxas read the letter over and over and over again. There was no way, no way that he could have been invited to join the Organization! He looked at Demyx who was smiling like a doof.

"You knew?"

"Yeah, I knew! I am a part of the Organization," Demyx told Roxas.

Roxas nodded and soon walked back to class. He had a lot to think about.

…**...**

"Morning class," Master Terra said as he walked in. "As you know we have a quiz today. Instead of being on paper it will be on the computer."

Roxas saw Sora jump out of his seat while he yelled, "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"What's wrong with him?" Roxas heard Namine whisper to him.

"Sora and computers do not, in any way, mix. It always leads to destruction in some way," Roxas responded.

"Oh."

Roxas then went silent as Master Terra explained the rest of the instructions. Nothing would be left unanswered and Sora would have to give Master Terra any devices that would harm the computers in any way because they could not afford, yet another, computer that was resistant to fire, water, and a hammer.

"Now get to a computer and begin."

Roxas walked over to one of the computers in the room and selected the history quiz. The first question popped up and he began.

…**...**

After a few hours, lunch was being served to everyone except Roxas. Roxas was going to go eat at his house since he had permission to.

"Roxas where are you going?" he heard Namine ask him.

"I'm going home to eat. Today the food stinks," he replied.

"Are you sure that it's not Sora's computer explosion stink?"

"... Maybe, but I have to go home to fix my hair. If you remember, he made everyone's computer explode, and my hair was the only one messed up."

"You have to fix your hair?"

"Yes! This hair isn't natural! …Unlike Sora's hair."

"Okay...just make sure to be back before lunch ends."

"Don't worry Namine. I'll be fine."

Roxas walked out of the school, and went to his house. He walked to his sister's room and opened the door. Xion was lying in her bed deep asleep. He walked closer, felt her forehead, but drew his hand back fast. Her head was hot! He walked back downstairs and heated some more hot pockets. He sighed heavily as he bit into his hot pocket, hoping that Xion would get better soon.

After finishing his lunch, he began to leave.

"Roxas wait," a very weak Xion told him.

He rushed to her side, with a worried expression on his face. "Xion, you should be in bed resting."

"That's what mom told me to do."

"Then why don't you listen?"

"…because it's mom."

Roxas shook his head, and lead Xion back upstairs. He heard her cough and that made him go faster.

"Xion, this time stay in bed…for me…please?"

"Okay Roxas…for you."

"Thanks."

He left the house to get back to school on time. He did not want to miss anything at school. Halfway back though, he remembered that he didn't fix his hair.  
"Oh come on!"

He ran toward the school hurriedly. He wanted to get to Namine fast. _You never know if someone could decide to pick on the new girl. _Thinking of all the things that could be happening right now, only made him run faster. _He had to get there before something…or someone…happened._

…**...**

**Haha. Did you like it? I hope you did!**

**Click the button to review, please?**


	5. Struggling Concert

**Hey guys! How was your February 14? Hope it was good cuz mine sucked. Anyway, here is another chapter for you all! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it! I also do not own "Pages" by There For Tomorrow, or the tidbit of "Feliz Navidad".**

…**...**...

Roxas was running. No scratch that. He was sprinting toward the school hoping that whatever could happen that He wouldn't show up and mess with Namine. He couldn't believe that he forgot to tell Namine about Him. Him of all people!

His lungs were begging for air, but Roxas continued his mad run. As he got to school he saw that He was there holding Namine's stuff too high for Namine to reach. A desperate look was plastered on her face, and Roxas's heart ached at the sight of it.

Roxas saw the skull on the hat move as He laughed.

"Come on blondie! You almost had it that time!" He told her as he laughed again.

Roxas tried to push himself to move faster but his legs wouldn't comply with his command. Despite that fact, he closed the distance fast. He elbowed Him in the gut, causing Him to bend over. Roxas grabbed Namine's stuff in his left hand, Namine's left hand in his right. He pulled her around a corner after covering some distance.

"Namine are you okay?" he asked as he checked her over.

"Roxas, Roxas!" she yelled at him as he hadn't stopped checking her for damage. "I'm fine. That creep just came up to me and took my stuff! I was trying to get it back for like five minutes…Oh…Roxas?"

"…Yeah?"

"You can let go of my hand now," she told him.

"Oh, right, right," he replied as he felt heat rise to his cheeks.

Roxas then took his backpack off, and reached for something.

"Roxas what's going on?" he heard Namine ask him.

"I'm gonna teach that guy a lesson," he told her as he pulled out a Struggle Sword from his backpack.

"Rucksack!" he heard Him yell. "You better get over here and face me!"

Roxas started walking toward where he knew He would be waiting.

"Roxas," he heard Namine say.

"What?" he asked without looking back.

"Why do you have to do this?"

"Because He has to learn that you can't do things like that without consequence." he raised his Struggle Sword. "Besides, I know what I'm doing with this thing."

Roxas then walked to a sandlot, a passive expression on his face.

"Well, well Rucksack. Looks like you have some guts after all," He told Roxas as He raised his Struggle Sword.

"Just shut it Seifer," Roxas told him. For some reason he felt like he was being watched by everyone currently at the sandlot.

"Isn't this romantic? Being bold in front of your little girlfriend are we?"

…_Girlfriend?_ Roxas thought. He turned around and saw that Namine had followed him and decided to stay at least three feet away from him. He turned back to Seifer, determination burning in his eyes.

"Seifer, you really need to stop being so bad."

"Oh, look who's talking. I didn't let my girlfriend follow me here."

"That's because no girl would want to be around you. Besides, Namine's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, so she is free? I wonder how she will feel when I beat you."

Roxas got angry at this comment. "Just shut up!"

"Hit a nerve did I? Ha! Let's Struggle!"

Roxas ran at Seifer determined to hurt him as much as he could with a Struggle Sword.

…**...**

Roxas couldn't believe so much adrenaline could go through his body so fast! If he stopped for just a second, his leg muscles would twitch, and he would go in for another swing. His body moved for him, ducking underneath Seifer's swing before he even thought about it. He landed a blow to Seifer's arm and heard him groan in pain. Roxas continued his assault with a grin on his face.

…**...**

Roxas was currently sitting in the office with Seifer on his left, and Namine at his right, both sitting in chairs. Roxas was rubbing a bruise that had formed on his right arm. _A lucky shot_. He thought smiling as he looked at the damage he did to Seifer.

Seifer had a black eye from Roxas's fist, and several bruises on his arms and hands from the Struggle Sword.

"Now Namine," Principal Xemnas started. He wore a pinstripe suit, with a black tie. His eyes were an amber-orange color, and his silver hair was sleeked back like Master Terra's, but reaching mid-back. "Explain to me what happened."

"Well, this jerk just came up behind me and jacked my stuff. Then he held it up high, and began taunting me. If Roxas hadn't come and elbowed him I would have never gotten my stuff back. Then Roxas pulled a Struggle Sword from his pack and said something about teaching him a lesson. Then the two fought in the sandlot outside, with Roxas owning this jerk."

"..I see. Seifer, you have detention for a week. Roxas I must speak to you in private."

"Yes sir."

Namine and Seifer left the office and went to class.

"Now Roxas, this fight will not hinder your status with the Organization. I just need to know why you did what you did."

"Well, sir. That ass-"

"Language, Roxas."

"Sorry," Roxas told him though he didn't mean it. "That jerk was messing with Namine. You should have seen Namine. Her face had a desperate expression. I hate seeing someone like that. Seifer is a bully who just got what he deserved."

"Well, Seifer already has a record with the office, so he knows what coming to him. You, however, have a clean record, so I'm letting you off the hook on this one. Now, about your invitation to the Organization…are you going to accept?"

"I don't know yet. I just got the invitation today so I haven't thought about it much. Plus my sister Xion is sick with the flu."

"Ahhh, so I take it that you will think it over thoroughly right?"

"Yes sir. I will."

"Then you can go."

"Okay...bye sir."

Roxas left the office wondering why he wanted to talk to him in private about that. He encountered Namine at the door, with a bemused expression.

"Namine, you were eavesdropping?"

"Maybe...why didn't you just tell me that your sister was sick and you wanted to check on her?"

"First off, you are really sounding like you are my girlfriend, and since you are not that makes it awkward. Secondly, I thought she would still be at the doctor, so I didn't know that I was going to check on her."

"Oh."

…**...**

The last period came by fast, as did word of the Struggle between Roxas and Seifer. Roxas walked into the art class, nearly bumping into his art master.

"Roxas be careful," she told him.

"Sorry Master Aqua," he told her as he took his seat.

Master Aqua was wearing a blue shirt, with blue jeans. Her eyes were a dark blue, as was her hair. Her face had paint spots of several colors, as did her shirt and jeans.

"Now, as you probably all know. Roxas got into a Struggle with Seifer sometime after lunch. Roxas apparently 'owned' Seifer with his 'mad skillz', as some of you call it, but they both got in trouble…right Roxas?"

"…Hm? Oh, yeah, plenty of trouble ma'am," Roxas replied.

"That's what I like to hear. Now draw or paint to your heart's content!"

Roxas immediately got to work, and out of the corner of his eye, saw that Namine had begun something. Roxas felt his hand draw a circular object. He went into the deepest recess of his mind and felt his body draw what it wanted. After ten minutes, he stopped and looked at what he drew. He gasped, as he looked it over again and again. This was a drawing of Namine! For just line work, it was amazing! He raised his work and compared it to Namine. Almost everything was in place, and while the drawing had Namine's tongue out in concentration, the real deal did not. He had never drawn this good before, so why could he now?

After giving it some thought, he decided to keep it the way it was. Adding color would ruin the beauty of it.

"So Namine, what are you working on?" Roxas asked.

"Just another picture of you," he heard her reply.

"Really?" he was flattered that she was drawing him again.

"Yeah, I just finished it. Wanna see?" she asked him.

"Sure. Let me have it," he replied.

After Namine handed it to him, he laughed. His face was in a deep concentration, his eyebrows slanted downward. He also had just the tiniest frown on his face, as if not pleased with the work.

"So what did you draw?" he heard Namine ask him.

"Nothing as good as this." he replied with as much honesty as he could muster.

"Let me see."

"Okay," he told her.

He handed her his drawing, and heard the tiniest gasp come from her mouth. He watched her as she analyzed the drawing, touching her face in certain spots, and trying to get her tongue to look like the one in the drawing.

He heard her laugh, and he felt his heart beat faster. Her laugh was amazing!

"Roxas, this is amazing! You never told me you could draw like this."

"That's because I can't. I don't know how I did it," he told her.

"...Do I really look this good Roxas?"

"Well, um, well, um," he said as he tried to form a sentence. "…I-I, um, I, um…Oh, look at that. Two seconds till the bell."

True to Roxas's word, the bell rang shortly after he said that. Roxas quickly picked up his stuff and almost ran out of the room.

"Roxas... wait," he heard Namine tell him.

"What?" he asked nicely as possible.

"You want to come over to my house to get your jacket?"

Roxas cracked a smile as he realized what she was asking, "Sure, I would love to come and visit."

"I-it's not a visit! You're just going to my house to get your jacket!"

"Yeah, then you'll ask me to stay for dinner, and then I'll have to talk with your parents and then they will ask if I'm going out with you, and then we will both get embarrassed, then they will laugh and ask to visit my house sometime soon ," he listed.

Roxas watched Namine as a blush crept onto her face. He grinned and walked up to her. He put his hand on her forehead.

"Wow Namine. You feel like your burning up. Do you have a fever?" he asked, acting like he didn't know what was going on.

"…N-no…"

Roxas laughed and walked out of class to his locker. As he grabbed his skateboard, Roxas heard Sora approach him.

"Hey Roxas, how's it going?" Roxas noted that Sora was speaking faster than usual.

"Sora...have you been eating sea-salt ice cream?"

"Yeah, I had a whole box. Why? Is my sugar rush noticeable? Because if it is I blame Riku, he bet me that I couldn't eat a whole box before he could."

"So who won?" Roxas asked. This kind of thing was expected with Riku and Sora.

"We tied." Roxas watched Sora as he looked over his shoulder. "Oh, look there he is now."

"Hey Roxas, how goes things?" Roxas also noted that Riku was talking faster.

"Just fine… I heard that you ate an entire box of sea-salt ice cream."

"Hell yeah, all twenty of those things…"

"Roxas didn't believe me when I told him." Roxas heard Sora tell Riku.

"…How could he not believe you?"

Roxas opted to walk away before both Sora and Riku decided to start singing out of tune. As he reached to door, the thing he dreaded most began.

**Sora and Riku**

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Prospero Ano y Felicidad._

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Prospero Ano y Felicidad._

Roxas ran out of the school before anyone could point out that Sora was related to him. _What's worse is it's not even December. _Roxas ran down familiar streets, toward Namine's house, lungs begging for air once again. _Note to self, a hyper Sora and Riku should NEVER get together, under any circumstances._

…**...**

As he neared Namine's house, he saw Namine come out of the door.

"Roxas!" he heard her yell.

He reached Namine, a smile evident on her face.

"Hey Namine, here's my jacket?"

"It's inside. Wanna come in?"

He cracked a grin, "Sure."

He walked inside and his smile grew even bigger. Her house was white on the inside, black tiles on the floor. Several paintings hung on the walls of the house. A man with a light shade of brown hair walked in. As he walked closer to Roxas and Namine, Roxas could tell that his eyes were blue. He wore a white undershirt, a short-sleeved jacket with a white fur collar over it. His pants were black with brown belts around the hips, and his boots clanked against the floor with every step. As he got even closer, Roxas could see a scar that ran diagonal across the bridge of his nose.

"Namine... Who is this young man?" he asked.

"Father, this is Roxas," Roxas noted she told the man with a whisper.

"…Roxas? You mean the boy who gave you his jacket to protect your dress from the food fight?"

Roxas decided to speak up, "Yes, sir."

"Ah, so nice to meet you, Roxas."

"Uh…it's nice to meet you too?" Roxas replied uncertainly.

"Oh, my apologies, I am Namine's father. My name is Squall Leonhart," Namine's father extended his hand and Roxas shook it. Roxas flinched as Namine's father tightened his grip on Roxas's hand. "You may call me Mr. Leonhart, Leon, or Mr. Leonhart. I'd prefer to be called Mr. Leonhart."

"Okay, Mr. Leonhart," Roxas felt uncomfortable around Namine's father. "I'm here to get my jacket back."

"I'm sure that you are."

Mr. Leonhart then walked off. _I'll call him Leon when he's not around. That way I feel just a bit better for him nearly crushing my hand._

"…Roxas? Hello? Earth to Roxas," Roxas was shaken out of his thoughts with Namine's hand being shaken in front of him.

"Oh, what?" he was really out of things today.

"I asked if you wanted to get your jacket now or if you wanted to stay a bit."

"Oh, I think I might just grab it and go, if that's okay."

"Oh... It was my dad wasn't it?"

"It's absolutely all his fault. I blame him for my uncomfortable feeling," Roxas felt no reason to lie about this.

"Okay. I'll just go grab your jacket. Be back in like a minute."

Roxas watched Namine walk away to her room. He sighed and leaned against the door.

"…Hey there!"

Roxas jumped out of his skin, and turned around. In front of him was a woman. She wore a green shirt, with tan short-shorts. Her hair was black, and her eyes were violet, and she wore orange converse that ended near her knee.

"So who are you?" she asked Roxas.

"M-my name's Roxas."

"Ohhhh, so you're Roxas." _Why does everybody in this house knows me?_ He thought to himself.

"Y-yes, w-who are you?"

"Oh, pardon me. My name is Yuffie Leonhart. I'm Namine's mom. But you can call me Mrs. Leonhart."

"O-okay... I didn't hear you coming up behind me." _I'll call her Yuffie. Don't know why, but it'll feel right when I talk about Leon._

"That's because I am the Great Ninja Yuffie!" he watched a great big smile plastered itself onto her face.

Roxas didn't want the conversation to end awkwardly, so he continued talking. "How come Namine has blonde hair, but you have black hair, and your husband has light brown?"

"Oh, Namine gets it from my father, and Squall's mom. Although she got Squall's eyes," Roxas watched as Yuffie got a look of love in her eyes. He watched Sora get that look when he talked about Kairi, so he knew what it looked like.

"So why did you guys end up moving here?"

"Oh, that's easy. Life in Twilight Town was soo boring! It was always twilight, and I can't sleep in constant twilight! Also, Leon got a job here."

"Okaaayy," Roxas felt a little weird around Namine's mom.

Roxas heard Namine approach him and turned around.

"Hey Nami,"

"…Nami? What is that my nick name?"

"Sure if you want it to be."

Roxas heard Mrs. Leonhart speak up. "Nami means ocean wave. Just felt like saying a random fact."

"Sooooo, Nami. On Friday, the Destiny Islands is celebrating something like a Founder's Day. There is music, dancing, and people hang out with each other. Do you want to go?"

"Sounds like a great idea!" Mrs. Leonhart practically yelled in his ear. "Namine would love to go!"

"Mom I can speak for myself," Roxas heard Namine tell her. "But still, I would love to go Roxas."

Roxas saw Mr. Leonhart walk in, glaring at Roxas as he did. "You would love to go where Namine?"

"Roxas invited Namine to a Founder's Day party Friday."

"Oh he did, did he?" Roxas gulped as Mr. Leonhart shot daggers at him with his eyes.

"Y-yes sir," Roxas replied.

"Namine is busy on Friday."

"No she isn't Squall," Mrs. Leonhart told everybody. "Plus it would be a good experience for her. Meet some more of the natives and feel more at home here."

"...Fine...but if I feel anything has gone wrong after this party, and I find it relates to you, Roxas. I will not hesitate to harm you as much as possible. Understand?"

"Y-yes sir...thank you sir," Roxas told Mr. Leonhart.

Roxas grabbed his jacket, politely, from Namine's hands and left the home with a 'good-bye'.

As Roxas got into his house, he walked upstairs toward Xion's room. He opened the door and saw her, fast asleep. He smiled and closed the door silently. Roxas walked to his room and dropped his jacket on the bed, in case he decided to go out tonight.

Walking down the stairs, Roxas bumped into someone.

"Dang it, Roxas, watch where you're going!" a deep voice told him.

"That voice...Ventus is that you?" Roxas asked as he got off the floor.

"Yeah, it's Ventus! Who else has these amazing good looks?"

"Um, me…?"

"Oh...right."

Ventus was, at least, a foot taller than Roxas. Everything else was the same, except for his voice, which was deeper. He had a blue shirt with white shorts on, the school colors.

"Thanks for running into me by the way Roxas."

"Sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Xion's flu problem?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry about it. Mom told me that the doctor told her that they brought her to him in time. The medicine should have her feeling better by Friday."

"Will it be in time for the Founder's party?"

"Yeah, plus she told me that she has a secret to show everybody that day," Ventus told Roxas.

"She didn't tell me anything," Roxas said downcast.

"That's because it's a secret Roxas." Ventus told him while laughing.

Roxas shook his head and walked toward the kitchen. After a few minutes, his mom showed up and started cooking.

"So mom, Whatcha makin'?"

"Makin' some chicken soup," she replied. Her hair went down to her waist, and it was brown. Her eyes were a rust color, and they could pierce through any lie. Today she wore a black tank top, and white shorts.

"Awww, but I don't like chicken soup, mom."

"Too bad Roxas, if Xion has to eat it then you do too."

"Why does Xion have to eat it?"

"Because I am making her eat it."

Roxas groaned and walked up to his room. _My mom doesn't remember what happened last time._ Roxas shoved a pillow to his face, exasperated. The last time his mom made soup, everybody got sick for a week. Sure she apologized, but apologizing didn't take the sickness away.

…**...**

After dinner, nothing went wrong, surprisingly. Nobody had the urge to throw up, or to crawl in a hole and wait for death to come slowly, even Roxas's father complimented his wife's cooking. Roxas went toward his bed, sleep threatening to overcome him. As he dropped onto his bed, he fell asleep instantly.

…**...**

**{Friday, after school}**

Roxas was racing down streets and Namine was following.

"Come on Namine! Hurry up!"

"I would, but I'm wearing a dress!" Roxas heard her reply.

"Yeah, the dress you wore when you first showed up!"

"Hey! How did you know that?"

Roxas slowed down, and waited for Namine to catch up. After she did, Roxas picked her up, bridal style. With just a yelp of protest from Namine, Roxas continued to run towards a dock.

"So Roxas, why are we heading toward the dock?"

"…Because, we have to get a boat to the other island. That's where the party is."

"Oh... and why are you carrying me?"

"…Because you were going to slow."

Namine didn't speak and Roxas was a little saddened by it, but he continued to run. After reaching the dock, Roxas put Namine down and the both of them boarded the boat. Roxas gripped onto the side of the boat as the boat took off.

…**...**

They reached the island after a few short minutes, and Roxas walked off of the boat. He looked around and saw that a stage was set-up in the center. Roxas heard Namine gasp in surprise, but he didn't know why, nothing was different. They walked toward the stage where a band was setting up.

"Roxas, who are they?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."

Roxas walked on stage to meet the band.

"Hey Roxas," Roxas stopped walking, and stared at the person bent over a case.

"…Demyx? Is that you?" Roxas asked, uncertain of whom it was.

"The one and only," he heard Demyx reply. Today Demyx had a blue shirt with black jeans.

"What are you doing on the stage?" Roxas asked.

"I'm the bassist for the band," was the reply.

"…You? You're a bassist? I thought you played the sitar."

"I do. I play the sitar for slow tuned songs, bass for everything else."

"So who is the singer?"

"You're gonna love this…it's Zexion."

Roxas was shocked. Zexion was the senior book worm. He almost never left the libraries, and when he did, his nose was always in a book.

"Hello? Earth to Roxas," Demyx shook Roxas out of his thoughts, literally. _Talk about déjà vu._

"It's really Zexion?"

"Yep, he is actually a pretty talented singer."

"Then I can't wait to hear him."

"It will be worth the wait, trust me."

"So then who's the lead guitarist, and who is the drummer?"

"Larxene is drummer, and-"

"And I'm the lead guitarist. Got it Memorized?" the approaching voice interrupted.

"Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Yep, jealous?" he heard the red-head ask.

"Nope,"

Roxas laughed, and walked away. He couldn't leave Namine for long. Her father might kill him if he found out.

…**...**

After a few minutes, everything was set up. At a corner stood a sparring mat for Strugglers and in another corner was a shop selling wooden keyblades. Everywhere else had tents with drinks, food, and chairs around.

A guy wearing a white suit, and an eye patch covering his right eye walked onto the center area and spoke via wireless microphone.

"Hello everybody! I would like to welcome you all to the Destiny Founder's Day Party! My name is Xigbar and I am only doing this because I'm getting payed for it," someone walked up to Xigbar and whispered in his ear. "Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that? Sorry," the person then walked away. "Anyway we have some opening entertainment for you all! I present to you...Zone of Ruin!" he practically yelled as he pointed toward the stage.

…**...**

Roxas saw an 18 year old with blue hair covering his right eye. His eyes were aqua in color, and they were focused on the crowd.

Roxas watched as Axel started the song with his guitar. After a few seconds the bass started playing, with the drums following. Zexion grabbed the mike and began singing.

**Zexion**

_The turns you had to take_ _still keep you awake_

_Down come the walls that were where you once stood_

_From constant changes you have made_

_You'll keep inside 'til you have a say_

_We change as we get older_

_(We're not to stay)_

_The days we walked are over_

**Zexion and Axel**

_Now we just drive away_

_From everything I know_

_You're counting days on the back of your hands_

_You turn the pages 'til you have no more plans_

**Zexion**

_The only time you had to think of all the things involved_

_Came when you were least expecting_

_And now it's up to us to replace it_

_To tell us when ages have made a difference_

_Cause changes tell just who we are_

_We change as we get older_

_(We're not to stay)_

_The days we walked are over_

**Zexion and Axel**

_Now we just drive away_

_From everything I know_

_You're counting days on the back of your hands_

_You turn the pages_

**Zexion**

_Now we're just miles away_

_From all that we could be_

_You're counting days on the back of your hands_

_We turn the pages_

While the guitar played, Roxas watched Zexion take a little breather before he continued.

_Remember the days you've counted won't be forgotten_

_I hope you won't leave yourself out_

_When we turn the pages_

**Zexion and Axel**

_Now we just drive away from everything I know_

_You're counting days on the back of your hands_

_We turn the pages_

**Zexion**

_Now we're just miles away_

_From all that we could be_

_You're counting days on the back of your hands_

_We turn the pages_

The song ended a few seconds after Zexion stopped singing. Roxas was amazed. Zexion sang like a master, Demyx had moved his fingers on the bass with a liquid motion, Larxene had the emotion in the drumming, and Axel had lit up his guitar with talent.

Zexion walked back to the mike, which confused Roxas.

"Hey did you guys enjoy the song?" he asked.

He was answered with cheering.

"Alright! Well, it's my turn to introduce some people and I hope you enjoy them like you enjoyed us. I present to you KNX!"

Roxas cheered with the rest of them, watching Namine get a smile on her face. He, too, got a smile.

"Roxas look on stage," she mouthed to him. _Good thing I can read lips._

He turned toward the stage and gasped. On the stage Kairi walked up, with two others following.

Sora was automatically identified by his hair, but then Roxas looked closely at the other. Her black hair and those clothes reminded him of his sister. _Wait a minute...those ARE my sister's clothes. Which means...my sister is onstage! Wait...she can sing?_

Roxas saw Xion bring the mike closer to her face.

"Thanks Zexion," Roxas saw him nod before walking off stage. "Hey guys! You all ready?"

…**...**

**Well? You all like it? Sad fact is that I started this the day after the 14th and I wanted to make this long for you guys.**

**Sorry it took so long! Oh, and my cousin showed me this. KNX sounds like "connects" if you say it right!**

**Click the review button on the bottom of the page to tell me anything about the chapter! PS, Go to my page to vote on my new poll! I really need help making the descision!**

**'Till next chapter!**


	6. Fluffy Football

**Well, I back with another chapter! Did you guys enjoy the last chapter? Cuz I did! :)**

**I needed to get some help choosing a song for KNX to sing, and my sister helped me. So please don't hate me for using this song, hate my little sis. Also, this story is NOT becoming a song fic!**

**Also, if any of you have a deviantART and you want to draw a scene from this story, PM me, or leave a review saying that you would be interested.**

**Oh, if you are having trouble updating your story because of 'error type 2'. Just go to the address bar and replace the word 'property' with 'content'. It worked for me! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, anything related to it, or "Toxic" by Britney Spears.**

…**...**

Roxas was still shocked by this big surprise. He thought it over for a little bit, while walking toward Namine.

"Namine."

"Yeah?"

"My sister is on stage," he told her pointing toward the stage.

"Is she the one with black hair?" Namine asked him.

"How did you guess?"

"Because I met Kairi at The Shack before the food fight started."

"Oh," Roxas remembered that. The shock must be messing with his mind.

**...**

Roxas turned toward the stage as Sora walked toward what Roxas knew as DJ equipment. He began playing with the controls. After a few seconds the song started , with Xion and Kairi grabbing two wireless mikes.

**Xion**

_Baby can't you see?_

_I'm callin'_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape I can't wait_

_I need a hit, Baby give me it_

_You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

**Xion and Kairi**

_Too high, can't come down_

_Losing my head spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you _

_Don't you know that your toxic?_

_And I love what you do _

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

As the song continued playing both took a little break, Roxas saw a smile creep onto Kairi and Xion's face.

**Kairi**

_It's getting late _

_To give you up_

_I took a sip from my devil cup_

_Slowly, it's taking over me_

**Xion and Kairi**

_Too high, can't come down_

_It's in the air and it's all around_

_Can you feel me now?_

_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you _

_Don't you know that your toxic?_

_And I love what you do _

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Don't you know that your toxic?_

Kairi began vocalizing the word 'ah', while the music played. After a little bit, Kairi and Xion began to sing the chorus again.

**Xion and Kairi**

_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you _

_Don't you know that your toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you _

_Don't you know that your toxic?_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I'm ready now_

Kairi and Xion stopped singing, with the song ending soon after. Roxas saw their chests heaving heavily.

…**...**

After KNX was done, Roxas and Namine walked toward one of the tents with seats in it. Both sat down, letting their feet rest after standing so long.

"Roxas," he heard Namine say.

"Yeah?" he asked, uncertain of what she was going to say.

"Xion and Kairi are amazing singers." she stated.

Roxas cracked a grin, knowing that what Namine said was true.

"Hey Namine...I'm going to call Sora and tell him where we are. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll be right here."

Roxas walked outside the tent and dialed Sora's number.

"Hello?" a feminine voice asked through Sora's phone.

"Hey Xion."

"Oh, hi Roxas."

"Nice job out there."  
"Thanks! Your one of the first to say so!"

"I am? Sweet!"

"So what is it that you need?" Xion always got straight to the point with Roxas.

"Yeah...Namine and I are waiting at..." he looked at the tent searching for the number he knew was there. "Tent number 9. Can you guys meet us here?"

"Sure thing! Don't do anything you'll regret!"

"Xion!" he was about to tell her off but she hung up.

Roxas put away his phone, a grin showing itself on his face. _She said not to do anything I'll regret._

**...**

"So Namine, what do you think we should do when Xion, Sora, and Kairi get here?" he wanted to see what she said.

"I was going to draw," was her reply.

"On what?"

"The sand."

"No. No, no, no, no, no. We are on a island, and we are going to have fun. I suggest a game of Beach Football. Boys vs. Girls."

"But there are three girls and two boys."

"...Riku is here too."

"How do you know?"

"Because he texted me saying that he was here. I'll tell him which tent we are in."

"O-okay."

"So Namine while we wait..." Roxas jumped at Namine suddenly and poked her side. He grinned as she jumped a little bit, trying to restrain a laugh. "Haha! Namine's ticklish!" He continued to tickle to his heart's content. After all, her laugh was amazing.

He would tickle her sides rapidly, not stopping to take even a little break. He feared the moment when Namine would figure out his weak spot.

"R-R-Roxas! P-please stop!"

"Nope. I'm having fun."

Roxas's ears perked up as he heard voices approaching. He stopped tickling Namine and picked her up off the floor. Tears were streaming down her face from too much laughter.

"Roxas I'll get you later." he heard her whisper to him.

Sora burst into the tent, flashing a smile. "Lady and gentleman. I present to you the amazingly beautiful Kairi, and her sidekick Xion the...well Xion's just here."

Kairi walked in with Xion following. As Xion passed Sora, Roxas saw her kick him in the side.

"Ow! That hurt!"

Roxas laughed, and continued to laugh until he heard someone else come inside the tent.

"Roxas why are you laughing?"

"Well hello to you too Riku," Kairi, Xion, and Sora told him.

"Sorry. Nice job out there by the way."

"Thanks!" Kairi and Xion replied.

Roxas cut in. "So anyway...I suggest we play boys vs. girls beach football."

"Sounds good," Sora told him.

…**...**

The rules were set. First team to score five points would win. Each player of the each team would be the quarterback once, and there was a full five seconds before you could rush the quarterback. They set up two poles on each side to act as the endzone.

Sora was the quarterback first.

"Hike!"

Roxas ran straight toward the middle of the 'field' and waited. As planned Sora threw the football to Riku who ran toward the girl's side. Roxas went to back Riku up, pacing at Riku's side.

Roxas was tackled by an unseen person, and Riku was soon tackled as well. Picking himself up, he saw that Xion had tackled Riku, and that Kairi had tackled him.

After, ten minutes both teams were tied with four points each. Roxas was the quarterback and all three decided to have one of the girls baited into rushing Roxas. It was going to be an easy win after that.

"Hike!" Roxas yelled.

Roxas saw Riku and Sora run in different directions. Roxas waited for five seconds, and saw that Namine was running toward him. A sight to see, a very good sight to see. Grinning Roxas juked Namine and ran past her. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that Riku was blocking Xion's way, while Sora was making out with Kairi. _Wait...making out? Come on Sora! _He pushed himself faster, but Namine was still on his heels. He turned to face Namine and was tackled backwards onto the sand.

Namine was just centimeters from Roxas's face. He could smell her paopu scented hair and her minty breath. He wanted to claim Namine's sweet looking lips as his. He could feel his face going beet red, and he could see that she was blushing too. Neither of them moved.

After a minute of agonizing silence, Namine spoke. "Roxas could you move your knee? It's...in a very...uncomfortable area."

Roxas could tell what she meant and gently removed his knee. "S-sorry Namine."

Namine got up, with Roxas picking himself up from the sand again.

Roxas looked at Sora, and Sora seemed to get the idea. "Let's just end this game with a tie. Okay?"

**...**

It was nightfall when Roxas took Namine back home. They spoke of the little things, like how to spell 'island'. Roxas would mess with the spelling on purpose, just to hear Namine talk.

After a little bit they arrived at Namine's house.

"Well, I had an amazing time. How about you Nami?"

"It was fun. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem."

Roxas was about to leave when Namine tiptoed to his face and pecked him on the cheek. After that little action, Namine hugged him before going inside.

Roxas pinched himself to see if it was just a dream. To see if he would wake up in his bed, longing for it to be real.

A grin planted itself firmly on his face when he felt the pain of the pinch.

**…...**

**Well, there was a little RokuNami fluff in this chapter. Soon, very soon things will get heated between the two. So be prepared! ;)**

**Be sure to vote on the poll on my page.**

**It occurred to me that I didn't thanks glass0ghost for helping me on the last chapter so here is a **

**THANK YOU FOR THE HELP!**

**Click the review button on the bottom of the page. You know you want to!**


	7. Hormonal Beating

**Well, here comes another chapter! It would have been up sooner, if I hadn't been playing Kingdom Hearts 2.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! I spent a long time writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.**

…**...**

Roxas was dreaming, he was sure of it. He saw Namine walking toward him in nothing but a black satin dress. She walked slowly, every step agonized him. He tried to move but found that he was stuck in place. Namine continued to move toward him, until she was so close Roxas could suck in a little bit of breath and they would be touching.

She put her hand to his face and he could feel her move it down until she stopped at his chest. She leaned toward him, bringing her lips to his.

…**...**

Roxas sat up in his bed, releasing a pent up breath afterward. _Did I...just dream about Namine...like that?_ He shook his head and checked the clock in his room. _...Great. It's 3 in the morning. What should I do? _Thinking of something, he put on a black shirt and black jeans before hastily shoving his feet into his black shoes.

Grabbing his skateboard, he jumped out his window, landing gracefully on the ground.

**...**

He had been boarding for a while now. Popping heel flips and grinding on fenced areas; he made sure to do it all. Even with all of the boarding, he still couldn't get his mind off of the dream. _Namine... Why do I feel this way about you? I don't even know you well enough._

"Roxas," he heard somebody whisper. "Roxas."

"What?" he whispered back. "Where are you?"

"Right here."

He turned around and saw that Namine was looking out her window. He smiled a bit and walked toward her window.

"How am I supposed get up there? You're on the second floor." he asked.

"Grab this rope."

Namine threw down an end of a rope and Roxas climbed up vigorously.

Her room was white, with her drawings covering up an entire side of her wall.

"Nice room Nami," he quietly told her.

"Thank you," she replied.

Roxas blushed when he saw that she was wearing a nightgown the same color as the dress in his dream.

"Roxas, are you embarrassed about something?" she asked him.

"I-I'm fine. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep. My mom may claim to be a ninja, but she's not silent when it comes to my dad and a be-"

"Okay! Don't want to hear anything about your par-"

Namine placed her hand over his mouth to keep him from talking. His faced burned from the contact, and he wanted to take her lips and kiss her ravenously. _Oh, god. I'm getting hormonal. _Roxas then did the most childish thing he could think of in a split second. He licked her hand.

"EW! Roxas why would yo-"

He interrupted Namine by shoving a pillow in her face. He was positive that somebody heard her.

"Nami, turn it down will you?"

He removed his hand and Namine lightly slapped him.

"Now Roxas, I will pay you back for licking my hand."

"Sure whatever you say. Now I am going to have fun on the beach," the idea had popped into his head a moment ago. _It's because you want to see her in a bikini._ "I'm inviting you, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, and Xion. You gonna come?"

Roxas saw her think it over for a bit before she came to a decision.

"Alright I'll go."

"Yes!" he whispered loudly. "But in just a few hours Xion and I have a training session with my mom and dad. Want to come watch?"

"Watch you get your butt kicked," she replied.

"Right," he sighed. "I got to go get some sleep. See you in.." he checked his watch and saw that it was 4 in the morning. "..four hours."

He jumped out her window and landed in a way so that it would minimize the shock of landing. Grabbing his skateboard, he quickly skated home, too excited to pull any tricks on the way. He climbed to his room using the bricks on the outside wall. Once inside, he pulled off his black clothes and flopped onto his bed, tired. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to sleep.

…**...**

"Roxas. Wake up," he heard a female voice tell him. "It's time to train with me and Cloud."

"I don't wanna mom," he groaned.

He felt himself get lifted up rather roughly before being set, standing, on the floor.

"Open your eyes Roxas," his mom commanded him. He heard her leave the room, closing the door behind her. She was most likely heading to the sparring room.

He did what he was told and went to get his training clothes. A white shirt covered the top part of his body with red exercise shorts for his legs.

Roxas walked down the stairs and was about head to the sparring room when he heard someone knock at the door. Smiling, he went to answer it.

"Morning Roxas," he heard Namine tell him.

"Morning Nami," he yawned.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the room of his torment. The sparring room was covered with blue mats. Except the ceiling, which was covered in pink mats. _How they got mats on the roof, I will never know._ Roxas thought to himself. He spotted the only bench in the room and lead Namine to it, motioning for her to sit.

"Roxas," a deep commanding voice said. "Who is this?"

Roxas stiffened into a straight position and answered, "This is Namine. A friend of mine, sir."

"Roxas,"He heard Namine whisper to him, "...who is this?"

"Permission to relax, sir?" he asked the voice.

He relaxed and spoke in a regular voice, "Yes, you can son."

"Thanks dad," he replied. He lessened his muscles and sat down beside Namine.

Roxas's father had blonde hair like him. However, Cloud's spiky hair did not face to the left. Instead went upwards while the back parts went a little back. He had blue eyes that commanded respect. He was dressed in the same attire as Roxas.

Roxas faced Namine and told her, "That's my dad, Cloud Strife."

"Roxas, tell me her full name please," his father told him.

"It's Namine Leonhart," he told his father, puzzled by this command

Roxas saw his father's eyes widen. "Leonhart. Tell me, Namine. Do you know of anyone called Squall Leonhart?"

"Y-yes sir. He is my father."

Roxas immediately saw his father jump toward Namine. Roxas, thinking it was some sort of trick, he stepped between them and caught his father in a grapple. He could tell that his father had wanted something from Namine, but what it was, he didn't know.

"Roxas I can see it in your eyes. Time for what I want later, spar now," his father said as he got into a fighting position.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Xion was walking in with his mother. Both dressed in black shirts, and blue exercise shorts.

"Cloud," he heard his mother sigh. "You know that I face the kids first. Then if they meet your standards, you face them."

"And when does that ever happen?" Xion muttered. Roxas grinned at the displeasure.

…**...**

Xion had decided to go first, which was a lucky break for Roxas. He didn't want Namine to see him get his butt handed to him that soon.

"So Roxas, why are there mats everywhere?" Namine asked him.

"You'll see in a minute," he replied.

He turned his attention back to the mats and saw that Xion was in an offensive position which mirrored his mom's. He waited anxiously for one of them to make a move. Suddenly his mom jumped at Xion, grabbing her by the wrist. Keeping her momentum, she slammed Xion into the wall before grabbing her leg and swinging her onto the floor. Roxas winced, watching as his sister got up from the floor. He noted that her hands were shaking. Abruptly, she lashed out at their mom with her leg. Blocking the strike, she pulled Xion up to her. She drew her fist back quickly before stricking Xion in the jaw with enough force to knock her out. As his sister crumpled to the floor, his dad caught her with grace and set her on the bench. Roxas gulped nervously. It was his turn.

…**...**

Roxas walked up to the center and waited, somewhat patiently despite his nerves. Across from him, his mom was back in the same position as when she faced Xion. Unlike his sister, he opted to put his hands at his sides, standing still. A neutral stance would hopefully confuse his mom, giving him some kind of a chance. Instead of waiting for her move, he quickly ran at his mom and jumped up, trying to hit her with a side kick. She ducked, completely avoiding his move before aiming an uppercut at him. He drew his head back, dodging the hit and landed onto the floor. Suddenly, an hand clenched around his forearm before swinging him around towards the wall. _I'm screwed..._ He thought as he hit the matted wall with a thud. Expecting a fist to come next, he put his arms into an X block in front of him. The fist never came and instead a knee got him in the gut. Falling to the ground, he doubled over and tried to get air. However, he never got the luxury because he had to roll to avoid an axe kick. If that had got him, it would have ended the spar right then and there. Recovering, Roxas quickly landed an elbow into his mom's gut. Noticing an opening, he hasitly followed the elbow with a combination of kicks, throws, and punches. His mom fell to the floor, staying there for a few seconds. He thought it was over until she got up and suddenly kicked at Roxas, sending him sprawling onto the floor. He was reaching his limit, so he decided to try and end this now. Jumping up, he went for a punch. His mom ducked under it, countering punch to his jaw. He knew he didn't have enough time to dodge it, so he let himself get hit. It sent him immediately to the ground with a large bang. Tired and sore, Roxas collapsed, fading into darkness.

…**...**

Roxas noticed two things as he regained consciousness. First, Namine was looking down at him with a worried face. Second, Namine looked really cute when she was worried.

"Nami, where am I?" he asked her.

"You are in the living room of your house." She paused before adding. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts..."

"I'm not surprised," She laughed lightly. "Oh, by the way, I already told your parents about the beach trip, so they went to go talk to my parents."

"Do my parents approve of the trip?" he asked. He didn't want to miss his chance to see Namine in a bikini.

"Yep. They forced the coach to take the van."

"Nami. He is not working. Please call him Ventus."

"Okay, Roxas."

He grinned, while trying to get up. He groaned as the movement caused him pain.

"Careful Roxas," Namine told him. "Your mom got you pretty good."

"Well, I'm gonna call the others to see if they can come. Okay?"

"Sure."

He walked toward his room to get his cell phone, wincing with each step. Grabbing the device, he dialed Sora first.

…**...**

Namine had left to put on her swim wear a while ago. Everybody Roxas called had said they could come. He was dressed in black swim shorts and a red swimming shirt. Grabbing a towel and a bottle of sunscreen, he waited for Ventus to bring in the van. He waited for a few minutes and he could distinguish footsteps of Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Namine. Xion had joined him a few seconds after he had sat down.

The sound of a vehicle caught his attention and Roxas faced the street. A blue van appeared in front of Roxas, and he, along with the others, clamored into it.

**...**

The beach was beautiful in Roxas's opinion. There was not pollution whatsoever. He had a feeling Namine might come back here one day to draw it.

Putting sunscreen on his face and arms, he quickly jumped into the ocean, almost everyone else following. Namine had opted to stay behind for a bit.

Roxas was enjoying himself, while Ventus was off who-knows-where with the last minute invited Aqua. He was careful not to get dunked underwater by Riku, or Sora.

Roxas felt that someone was watching him from behind his back. He turned and saw that Namine had shed her outer clothes.

He gasped. Namine was...was...

Well, let's just say that Roxas was glad that his lower body was underwater.

…**...**

**Well, guys that was it. I plan on putting the full beach experience in the next chapter. In the meantime, be on the lookout for a new story of mine. Hopefully I can get it up on the same day.**

**Review the chapter! You know you want to!**


	8. Heartbreaking Breakup

**Again, I fail to upload something in less than...two weeks is it? I am really sorry guys, school just keeps on piling the homework, reviews, and tests these days. Even though this is all going on, I want you guys to know that nothing will stop me from writing. Even if I don't update in a while. So without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it!**

…**...**

Roxas kept looking at Namine's figure for a few more seconds after turning around. She was curvy, and Roxas liked his girls to have some curve. He would have to spend most of his time with her before some of the other boys could even attempt to get Namine. He felt like a pervert, staring at her while she was wearing a bikini. He noticed that Sora was splashing him with water, but he didn't actually care. _Where is my camera?_ he thought to himself.

Roxas snapped out of his stare and ran toward Namine. She had a questioning expression on her face, which quickly turned to shock. Picking her up, he ran back towards the water, and threw her in. As she came up with an enraged face, Roxas was laughing his ass off.

"Na-Namine. T-that was a priceless moment! P-please st-stop staring at me l-like that!" he begged while laughing.

"Roxas! I'll kill you!" she yelled at him, running sluggishly in the water.

Roxas calmed himself with enough time to start running, but the water was at his waist. His footsteps were at drastically slow pace. He felt Namine tackle him. He only managed a small breath before going underwater.

**...**

Opening his eyes, he saw that Namine had taken him far. The crystal clear water stung his eyes, but he couldn't shut them. Not until he found Namine. He felt a poke in the back and turned to see Namine smiling at him. She swam near him and drew him closer. _Oh god. What's gonna happen? Is she gonna rape me underwater? ...That wouldn't be so bad._ He closed his eyes, expecting a kiss but instead he received a knee in...that section. Even underwater, it hurt like hell. He groaned in pain and swam up.

"Ah! Namine, that hurt!" he yelled out as Namine came up.

"Haha! That's what you get!" she retorted.

"Namine I swear, if I become sterile because of this, I will personally kill you," he told her in a low dangerous tone.

"Relax Roxas! I doubt you will become sterile because of a knee in that section. ...At least, I don't think so. I'm not a boy, so I wouldn't know how many hits it would take."

Roxas glared at her before swimming toward the group. He purposefully kicked water in Namine's face while swimming. Reaching the shore, he noticed a blue haired girl near the trees. he walked in the direction. He saw blonde hair with the blue and immediately identified them as Aqua and Ventus. Hiding behind a tree, he listened in.

"Aqua, are you sure?"

"Yeah, it couldn't have been anybody else."

"Aqua...what if it doesn't work out?"

"Then, it will all be my fault Ventus. I've waited too long for this moment."

Roxas moved toward another tree and saw Aqua leaning toward his brother. _Come on Ventus. Don't wuss out like last time. _Instead he saw him leaning away from Aqua. Roxas shook his head and snuck behind Ventus. Aqua saw him, but he put a finger to his lips to have her get his message. Continuing, he lightly began pushing Ventus's head toward Aqua's. Giving one last good push, his efforts were rewarded when he saw Ventus's lips crash against Aqua's. Fist pumping, he walked away, a victorious smile on his face because he finally got his brother to kiss Aqua.

…**...**

Continuing his walk, Roxas noted that almost nobody was at the beach. He sighed, and went back toward the others, hoping for something fun to happen. When he got back, Roxas saw that everything was just a little different. Aqua and Ventus had, apparently, come back and were closer to each other than before. Xion was busying talking with Riku, Sora and Kairi were swimming, and Namine was all by herself. Nodding to himself, he called everybody toward him.

"Alright, this beach day blows so far. Anybody have any ideas?" he asked when he had their full attention.

"We could play firetruck." Riku suggested with a wink toward Xion.

"We are NOT playing firetruck Riku!" Roxas nearly shouted at Riku.

"How about we take a nap?" Ventus told everyone.

"No Ventus. We already know why you would suggest that," Xion told him.

Ventus blushed, turning away. _Idiot._ Roxas thought to himself. _He's probably already screwed things up for himself._

"We could just grab some sea-salt ice cream from the stand," Sora suggested pointing to a stand in the distance.

Roxas saw Namine's face brighten as she raced toward her clothes, grab some munny and run toward the stand screaming 'sea-salt!' Laughing, he got some munny and followed her.

Reaching the stand, he saw that the girl working the stand had blonde hair. Reading the tag on her white apron he saw that her name was Larxene. _Wait...Larxene? Isn't she the drummer for Zone of Ruin that Axel mentioned?_

"Excuse me, miss?" he asked.

"What do you want, Douchesack?" she replied.

_Douchesack? Wouldn't it be douchebag? Oh well, better not get her madder than she already is. _"Um, I was wondering if you were the drummer of Zone of Ruin."

"Who's asking?"

"A friend of Demyx. But Axel mentioned you yesterday before you guys went on," he told her.

"Oh, Axel mentioned me?" he nodded. "Well then, I guess you are not that bad." _She sure softened up fast. _"Yeah, I'm Larxene. Also known as the bad-ass of the band. You are welcome to ask for my autograph."

"Thanks, but I was wondering if I could have a sea-salt ice cream please?"

"Sure thing..." she trailed off.

"Oh, my name is Roxas," he told her.

Namine joined in suddenly, "And my name is Namine."

"Did I ask you?" Larxene snapped.

"N-no. Sorry," she added, dejectedly.

**...**

Roxas was currently red in the face. The way Namine would suck on the ice cream just messed with his hormones. He was currently watching her lick the ice cream in a constant pattern. Up and down, up and down, up and down. _Oh god! Kingdom Hearts, help me!_

"H-hey. Namine?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she replied with the ice cream in her mouth.

He gulped down the drool forming in his mouth and continued, "I-I w-was wondering if y-you would like to go out to eat sometime?"

He watched her take the ice cream out of her mouth as she prepared an answer, "Sure. How about later today?"

He smiled as he gave his answer, "Sure thing. Wear something that you would regularly, I know the best place for food."  
She giggled as she replied, "Then it better not disappoint me."

Roxas continued to eat his ice cream before it melted. Sea-salt was his favorite flavor after all, and he didn't want to waste what he thought was the incarnation of Kingdom Hearts.

…**...**

The first thing Roxas noticed as he got back to the group with Namine, was that Riku had his head resting on Xion's shoulder. He was about to go over to them to start something, but he noticed that something was wrong. Xion was rubbing his back, as Riku shook. Motioning for Namine to follow him, he walked toward the two.

"Xion, what's wrong?" he asked. When he had gotten close enough, he had noticed that the reason Riku's body was shaking was because he was crying.

"Selphie broke up with him," she replied, tears were about to spill from her eyes. "And she didn't have the nerve to talk to him. She did it through text, and said she found another guy."

"No!" he replied, appalled. Selphie would never do that, at least, not to Riku. He went toward Riku. "Riku, buddy, you okay?"

Riku turned to race him, and Roxas gasped. Riku's eyes were bloodshot, and tears were constantly streaming down his face. Sobs racked his body, and Roxas wondered if he could make a complete sentence. "D-does i-it l-l-look like I'm o-okay? Roxas, I r-really l-l-liked h-her. N-now I f-f-find out s-she l-l-left me for a p-p-piece o-of t-trash." Riku went back to sobbing on Xion's shoulder.

"She left him for Tidus," Xion whispered to him.

"Roxas, what's going on?" Namine whispered to him.

"Riku's girlfriend broke up with him for another guy. What's worse is that she did it through a text," he told her.

"Oh my god. I hope things will get better for Riku."

"You and me both," he told her.

**...**

After Roxas had seen Riku, everybody had soon figured out what had happened, and nobody felt like having anymore fun at the beach. Riku would be staying over at Roxas's house for the day because Roxas wouldn't leave him in this state and Xion wouldn't either.

What hurt Roxas even worse was that he had to cancel his dinner date with Namine. Riku had been crying in the van, and now he was crying on the couch in the living room.

"Go on Riku let it all out," Roxas heard Xion tell the broken hearted boy.

_Riku you better be careful next time you pick a girlfriend. Get better soon, buddy_

…**...**

**Well, I feel bad for Riku. :'( Then again, this will all lead into the plot that I have written out. Roxas, Roxas. The one time you ask Namine out, something like this happens. Unlucky.**

**Click the review button and tell me what you think. You know you want to.**


	9. Gullwing's Peck

**I was inspired by a picture for the beginning of this chapter. So, I hope you enjoy! Yeah, nothing else to tell you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it!**

…**...**

Roxas awoke to the smell of eggs on a Sunday morning. He took a whiff of the air, and smiled. _Yep Xion's cooking._ He got out of bed, got dressed, and walked downstairs.

Glancing at the couch he saw Riku reading one of Xion's vampire romance novels, a tear sliding down his face.

"This is a masterpiece," Roxas heard him whisper as he walked toward the kitchen.

Going through the doorway, he noted that the sound of sizzling eggs was still going on, and the roof had something on it that look vaguely like pancakes.

"Morning Xion."

"Morning Roxas. I hope you slept well," she replied.

"I did actually. Why?"

"Because I had to take care of Riku when he would have one of his little emotional outbursts. I'm surprised he still has any tears left."

_Poor guy._ Roxas added. He groaned as he remembered what he had to give up in order to be here with his friend in his time of need.

"Roxas you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied.

"Roxas I can tell that you are not okay. You're upset that you had to cancel your dinner date with Namine."

"How did you know?" he asked her.

"I didn't," she told him with a smile. _Can't believe I fell for that._ Then her face got serious as she continued talking. "Now, I will handle Riku, while you can go on you date with Namine okay?"

"No. Riku is my friend, and he needs more than one person to help him."

"That is some bull and you know it. Whether you know it or not, Namine was really hoping for that date. I could see it in her eyes last night before she left. But she won't tell you that because she saw how important Riku is to you as a best friend."

"B-but I'm not sure if she will agree to go this time," he told her, his worry heavy on his tongue.

"She will Roxas. Trust me," she broke into another smile. "Now, go do it now or you won't get breakfast."

"Right now?" she nodded. "I can't wait until after breakfast?" the face she made told him "no". "Fine."

He got out of the kitchen, and past Riku who had tears streaming down his face. "Truly a work of art."

Roxas groaned, and took the book out of Riku's hands. He gave Riku one look and threw the book across the room, landing perfectly on the stool on the other side.

As he left the house, Riku was crying out about not knowing who Bella loved more.

…**...**

Knocking the door, the first face Roxas saw was Mr. Leonhart. _Ah, damn it._ With a strict "Namine is not here," the door was shut in his face. Trying again, Mrs. Leonhart answered.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to Namine," he told her.

"Sure thing!"

The door was shut in his face again, and he heard Namine's mom yell at Namine to get down to the door. This time the door was opened gingerly, with Namine wearing the black nightgown from last night._ Oh, come on! I have to do this now? With her wearing that? Someone kill me!_

"You wanted to talk to me, Roxas?" she asked him, a smug smirk evident on her face. _Ah, she knew how I reacted yesterday. She wore it on purpose!_

"I-I-I w-wanted to k-know i-if y-y-you still w-wanted to go to that p-place I told you about f-for dinner." _I hate this Sunday morning so far. _

He watched her just stare at him, the smirk looked permanently stuck on her face. He looked down and turned around, beginning to walk away.

"I would love to Roxas," she told him.

He made a quick U-turn and responded, "Really?"

"Yeah. But it has to be after 4 okay?"

"Sure thing. Remember, casual clothes."

"So none of my skimpy outfits then."

He gaped at her, pointing toward her nightgown, "What do you call that? Toned down something?"

"I call it...'The gown that will capture Roxas and his eyes every time'. What do you think?"

"..."

"Thought so. See you later!"

With that, she shut the door in Roxas's face. His nose was really starting to hurt.

…**...**

Walking back in his house he found Riku hugging his sister. From the looks of things, Xion was enjoying it. Roxas watched them with an unreadable expression and walk quietly back to his room. He didn't feel like disturbing something like that.

Right now though, he had to make sure to eat breakfast, lunch and wait for his dinner date with Namine.

…**...**

It was now three in the afternoon, and Roxas was freaking out. Ventus told him he looked good, but Roxas thought it was so he could continue to kiss Aqua. Xion told him not to worry, but change the black shirt to white with a black hoodie over it, because according to her "The weather man said there was going to be a cold front around five."

After spending half of the hour on making sure his hair was in all the right positions, he calmly walked next door, and knocked.

The door opened and for the second time, he saw Namine's father.

"Let me make one thing clear. If Namine comes back in tears, I have a Gunblade on the wall just waiting to be used again. I don't care if you are Cloud's son. Understand?"

Roxas swallowed the lump stuck in his throat and answered, "Yes sir."

"Good."

When Mr. Leonhart walked away, Roxas flipped him the bird.

"I saw that Roxas."

He shuddered and just waited for Namine. _ I hope he doesn't decide to kill me anyway. _Counting in his mind, it took Namine five minutes. He saw her form that was fitted with a white jacket, a blue shirt, and black pants. He felt the heat creep into his cheeks as he just watched her.

"Ready to go Roxas?" she asked him.

"Uh...yeah. Let's get going," he told her as he grabbed her hand.

Leading Namine down the streets was the easy part. Finding the right directions was the hard part. He kept wondering if he should go left, right, or down the middle. After ten minutes, he finally found the restaurant known as The Gullwing. A giant feather shape was the dominate object on the shape, and a chocoboco pointed to the name underneath the feather.

"Well, lets go in Nami," he told her.

"Sure."

When they walked inside, Roxas noticed some changes. The walls were now colored blue instead of the lime green they originally had. Some of the tables near the wall were now booths, and they had fans on the ceiling.

"Let me order for us Namine. I know what I'm doing."

"Alright Roxas. I trust you," she replied.

After she said that Roxas saw a familiar female figure walk calmly to them.

"Roxas! It's been too long!" the female told him as she embraced him.

"Yuna, it's only been two weeks," he told her.

"Really? It felt longer," she replied as she backed away.

As Yuna backed off, Roxas noticed that she had shirt on that was segmented with yellow on the top, white on the middle, and pink on the bottom. She had a skirt that was blue and white, with shoes that ended before her knee. Her brown went down to her legs, and it was encased, from the back of her head, in a giant braid that ended with a clip shaped like a wing. Roxas wondered how she put that on every morning.

"And who is this beauty Roxas?" Yuna asked him, pointing to Namine.

"My name is Namine. I overheard Roxas so, it's nice to meet you Yuna."

"Well, it's nice to meet you too. So how long have you and Roxas been together?"

Roxas and Namine looked at each other, with a blush creeping onto their cheeks. They both started stammering about how they weren't together, and that they were just friends.

"Oh. Then I apologize. I'll be your server, and I will lead you to a..." she trailed off.

"Sorry. We will take a booth if that is no problem," Roxas told her.

"It's no trouble! Follow me."

Roxas and Namine followed Yuna to a corner booth that had dim lighting. _Wonder what she is planning._ Roxas thought to himself.

"So, here is the only booth available," she told Roxas as he sat down.

"But what about those empty ones on the other side of the-"

Yuna interrupted him, "Those are reserved."

"So you take reservations now?"

"Yeah. Rikku gave us the idea."

"Okay then," he told her while motioning for Namine to sit.

"So Roxas. The usual for you?"

"For both of us," he informed her.

"Alright then. I'll tell Cid to get to work on it."

"Just tell him to make them well-done, and with no engine oil this time."

"Okay," she told him with a smile.

Roxas turned to Namine and was just lost in her eyes.

"Roxas, you okay?" she asked him.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah."

"Good because you were kinda spaced out there."

"I was? I-I'm sorry Namine," he told her.

"Hey no reason to be sorry...When will we get the food?" she asked.

"In about..." he did the math in his head. "...twenty minutes," he told her.

"Alright."

Soon afterward, the both of them got into a good conversation about how Namine's dad was overprotective, and scary. Then they got into a conversation about when they were little.

"Yeah, so I was just walking around with my dad, and I was five at the time, when I see this cute little blonde girl. I tugged my dad's hand and pointed to her. We walked up to her and we both noticed that she was crying. We found out that she was separated from her dad while she was playing and we went around the entire neighborhood looking for him. After we found him, the girl rushed into his arms and told him about how we helped her. It turned out that he owned this place, and his daughter was supposed to take over when he died."

"So..do you get like a discount or something Roxas?"

"Actually, yeah I do. So does the rest of my family."

"...Wait you said 'owned'. What happened to him?" she asked him.

Roxas felt his own face turn into a frown as he answered, "He got into a car accident. The wounds were too serious, and he died before he got to the hospital. Now she owns The Gullwing."

"What's this girl's name?"

"Her name is Rikku."

"Riku?"

"No, with two k's. That's the only difference. But it is tough when the two are together with us."

"I bet. Oh, look here comes our dinner."

Roxas turned to the left and saw that Yuna had the two meals on a tray, with the drink in the middle of the two plates. _Only one drink? She is definitely trying to do something._

"Well, here you go! Two Powerwild steaks and a paopu soda. I hope you enjoy!"

"Thank you Yuna," the both of them replied.

"You are welcome," she told them while walking away.

When she was gone, Roxas reached into a cup and pulled out two straws. He then took the both of them out of the protective paper, and stuck them into the drink.

"I hope you enjoy Nami."

He watched her take her fork and knife, and cut into the steak. He followed suit, and took a bite. He was happy at the lack of engine oil and blood. The two ate in silence, but clearly enjoying each others company.

…**...**

Leaving The Gullwing with satisfied smiles, the two walked down the streets, hand in hand. As they reached Namine's house, he made sure that she wasn't crying.

"Roxas, what are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you are okay. Your dad apparently has a Gunblade ready for me if you come home crying."

"Okay. Now he is just taking it too far."

"I know. We aren't even dating.."

"..Yet he acts like we are," she finished up for him.

"Exactly!"

"Anyway Roxas, thanks for another great night."

"No problem Nami," he told her.

He watched her get closer, while a blush formed on his cheeks. He felt her peck his lips before she separated from him.

"See you tomorrow Roxas," she whispered to him as she closed the door to her house.

He stood there for thirty seconds before he answered, "See you tomorrow Nami."

…**...**

**Well, you like? It didn't take as long to write this chapter, like the other ones. Guess inspiration comes from several places. A picture, a Spanish romance, and myself.**

**Review please!**


	10. Mixed

**Man, glad for the reception on the last chapter! Shame I couldn't get this up fast enough. I had a serious case of writer's block. But nothing like several tries to beat Riku after going through Destiny Islands on Re:COM. Still can't beat that skirt wearing replica. But onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it!**

…**...**

Roxas zoomed past familiar streets on his skateboard, not even bothering to wait for Xion. Spotting the Shack, he slowed and rode into it.

"Morning Roxas," he heard a familiar voice tell him.

"Morning Demyx," he replied.

"So, you decided if you are gonna join the Organization?"

"Yeah. You'll find out later today," he told the blonde.

"Alright. I won't pressure you to tell me. Now do you want something?"

"Hmm. Get me a melon madness this time around."

"Sure thing...Axel I'm taking my break! Can you handle Roxas's melon madness?" Demyx asked the red-head at the cash register.

"Didn't you just take a break?"

"Didn't you just have a date with-"

"Alright, alright! I'll get to work on it, blab mouth," Axel reluctantly agreed.

Demyx shot a grin at Roxas, who was wondering what Demyx had over Axel. Shaking the thought, he remembered Ventus telling him about some important announcement or something. _Was it about the Cerberus cup, or the Goddess of Faith cup? _He would ask Ventus the next time he saw him.

…**...**

Walking around school with a half empty smoothie cup was fun to say the least. Especially, with Namine hanging around him.

"So Roxas, do you have anything planned for today?" Namine asked him.

"Um, don't think so. However, I will tell you if something changes. Okay?"

"Alright."

They continued to walk while Roxas drank more of his smoothie. When he finished it, he excused himself from Namine and threw it away.

"Listen Roxas. I'm sorry for kissing you last night."

"What? Namine, don't apologize for it. I'm okay with it," he told her.

"Really?" he nodded. "But we barely know each other."

"I know. I plan on changing that soon."

"When soon?"

"Soon," he assured her.

…**...**

It was now the last period of the day, P.E. Roxas was dressed out, skateboard in hand walking toward Ventus.

"Ah, Roxas. Get Demyx, Riku, and Sora over here. I have to tell you guys something."

"Alright," Roxas agreed.

Walking around the designated area, he found Sora and Riku racing each other. Demyx was in the stands checking the wheels on his in-line skates. After rounding them up in front of Ventus, the coach told them some news.

"Alright guys. As you know the Cerberus Cup is about to rear it's head in. But something is different about the Goddess of Fate Cup. The top three teams that finish the Cerberus Cup will compete in the Goddess of Fate Cup."

The guys collectively gasped as they heard the news. Normally, the Cups were held at the same time, so they could only compete in one. This was a weird turn-around for them.

"Now as we all know by now, hopefully, the Cerberus Cup had two running portions, one portion for speed skating, and then finishing up with the skateboard portion. Riku your paperwork came in today, so you can compete. Do you want to do the starting running portion or the one after that?"

Roxas watched the silver-haired boy as his brows furrowed.

"Tell me about the beginning part."

"The beginning is a two mile run. The one after that is a hundred meter dash."

"I'll do the two mile run."

"Alright. I'll get you signed up. Now all of you, start practicing until six."

The group groaned, but complied. They wanted that trophy.

…**...**

Roxas was trying to increase his speed, with Demyx actually working with him. Roxas was currently sitting on a bench, watching Demyx with a stopwatch in hand.

"32 seconds," Roxas told him as he finished his run. "Only 2 seconds faster."

"Man, only 2? I must be getting tired. It's your turn Roxas," Demyx told him.

"Alright."

Roxas got on his board and started skating around the track. On the straight way, he felt faster but on the curves he had to slow down. Finishing his laps, he stopped in front of Demyx.

"33 seconds. Just be lucky there are no curves on your course."

"I know. I'll be way faster at the cup."

"Oh, remember there is an Organization meeting today after practice in Xemnas's office. If you are going to be apart of us, make sure to be at the meeting."

"Got it," Roxas told him.

**...**

Roxas was getting ready for his first Organization meeting ever. He put on the black hoodie he was given, knocking on the office door.

He was greeted by a smiling Xemnas. The sight of one of the only people who never smiled was creepy.

"Hello Roxas. Glad you could join us on this fine evening," he was told in a monotone voice.

"I'm glad to be here Principal Xemnas," he replied.

"Roxas, we are at an Organization meeting. Please call me Superior or Number I."

"Alright...Superior."

Roxas walked into the office and saw several seats put into a circle. In those seats he saw Larxene, Demyx, Lexaeus, some dude with an eye patch, Zexion, a kid that looked like Axel, some other dude with dreadlocks, his math teacher Vexen, another kid that looked like Saix, Saix himself, but two empty seats.

"Good tidings friends. Today we welcome Number XIII, Roxas. Introductions are necessary," Roxas heard Xemnas say.

"Roxas already knows most of us," Demyx replied.

"Alright then...Xigbar, Lea, Isa, Xaldin. Does Roxas know you?"

"Nope," came the reply.

"Then introduce yourselves.

Roxas soon came face to face with the smaller version of Axel. "Name's Lea. Get it memorized."

"Are you related to Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Sadly, yes. I'm his younger brother. But don't tell him I said sadly. Got it?"

"S-sure."

The guy with the dreadlocks came up soon after, "My name is Xaldin." Then after a small moment, "You need more muscle, runt."

"O-okay?" was all that Roxas mustered.

The eye patch dude followed up, "My name is Xigbar. You may have seen me around from somewhere."

"Yeah, didn't you introduce Zone of Ruin at the Founder's Day party?"

Xigbar cracked him a grin and left.

Then came the last one, the smaller Saix. "My name is Isa. Just don't expect me to remember your name."

"Alright. That's fair, Isa."

"I can tell that you don't know if I'm related to the Vice Principal or not. If you must know, I'm his son."

_Wow. Who knew that Saix had a son?_ Roxas thought to himself as he sat down on the chair that had his number on it.

He then braced himself for some boring meeting.

…**...**

The sun was just about to disappear from the horizon when Roxas was skating home, thinking about the Organization meeting. It was boring, as he expected. Xemnas talked the entire time about who knows what, but Roxas had fallen asleep after a few minutes.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he was tackled onto the street by someone.

"Roxas, I need your help," a familiar voice told him.

"Sora? Why did you need to tackle me?"

"Oh, because I thought it would be fun."

Roxas picked himself off of the street, as Sora did the same.

"What do you need?" Roxas asked the spikey haired boy.

"I need you to help me sing a song for Kairi at the Paopu Festival," Sora informed him.

"But the festival is in two months. Why start now?"

"Because it has to be perfect! I already have the song written down, and I am working on the music for it tomorrow after practice. The song is meant to be a duet."

"Then why not sing it with Kairi? Or Xion?"

"The song is meant for two guys to sing," Sora replied. "Plus on the day of the festival, it's Kairi and my anniversary.

"Ah...So what do you have planned for this song?"

"Simple while the two of us sing on the stage, I dance with Kairi, while you dance with Namine."

"What! Me dance with Namine!" Roxas yelled out.

"Shh, shh. We don't want anybody but two others to know of our plans. Besides after the song you could tell Namine how you feel."

"But I haven't gotten to know her yet. Plus this thing might just be a little crush."

"I know how you can tell. You see, the lockers at school are big enough to fit two people if they have their backs to the side walls. Tell Namine about it, and she won't believe you. Convince her to get inside with you then I will close the door to the locker door."

"Then how will we get out Sora?"

"Simple you give me your locker combination, and I get you out after free period. After all you two will go in during free period."

"But that's only twenty minutes."

"That's all you are going to get."

"...Fine."

…**...**

Falling into bed, Roxas still saw lyrics, and pitches. _How do Kairi and Xion memorize that stuff in time for anything? _Groaning from a recently earned headache, his mind flashed to tomorrow and Sora's plan. Despite showing his reluctance to Sora during practice, Roxas really wanted to use that fact that Sora told him.

_Maybe Namine and I will do more than talk in my locker._ With a smile on his face, Roxas closed his eyes, hopefully to a blissful sleep.

…**...**

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! I will update sooner because my block is gone!**

**Review!**


	11. Locked In

**I'm back! With this chapter things will heat up, hopefully. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.**

…**...**

Roxas's heart was beating against his chest rapidly. Walking to Namine, while trying to control his blush was hard, but he had managed to succeed in enough time.

"Hey Namine," he told her in a lousy attempt to get her attention.

"Oh, hi Roxas," she replied lazily.

"What's the matter? Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Just a few hours. Not enough though. I kept having this dream where I grow up alone," she told him.

"So you stressed over that? Don't worry it won't happen."

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm Roxas. The best guesser that ever lived on Destiny Islands," he replied.

She giggled at his comment, and he gave a cocky grin for an added affect.

"So Namine. I have to tell you something very important."

"What is it Roxas?" she asked.

"Well, I hear that the lockers can fit two people if they stand with their backs to the side walls."

Roxas watched as Namine's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Shut up. No way," she told him.

"Yeah, wanna see?"

"Sure. Come on."

Roxas inwardly grinned as he watched Namine walk into the locker, and place her back to the left side of the locker. _ Now Sora should be watching this so he can close the locker after I walk in._ Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sora nod to him. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he walked in.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked.

He saw that Namine was about to answer when the locker door shut. _All according to the plan._

"Roxas, what's going on?" she asked him in a frightened tone.

He gulped down nerves as he tried to act clueless, "I-I don't know. Someone must have shut it without checking."

"Can we get help?"

"I just texted Sora my locker combination. He should be here in a bit."

He took a look at Namine's slightly frightened face, and gave a little smile.

"Roxas what do we do while we wait for Sora?"

"We could get to know each other more," he suggested.

With the idea out in to open, the both of them began to talk.

…**...**

He was leaning closer to Namine, hoping to touch her lips with his. As he drew himself closer, he felt her get closer as well. He closed his eyes as his lips came together with Namine's. This was more than a simple peck. It was wonderful to Roxas, and for him, it felt like their lips were shaped for each other. He placed his hands at random locations on Namine's back, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his right hand lower, and he heard her moan. He touched the spot again, relishing the sound.

He opened his eyes at the sound of his lock being opened.

He reluctantly broke the kiss, "Namine, I think Sora is opening my locker."

"Darn it."

As his locker door opened, they were both separated from each other, as if nothing happened.

"Sorry I didn't get here earlier. Kairi and Xion wanted to talk to me about a song."

Roxas saw Sora give them an apologetic grin, as he scratched the back of his head.

…**...**

Waiting in the lunch line was terrible. He picked a bad day to not go eat at home. _You are doing this to spend more time with Namine. Talking to her was...fun._ Looking at the lunch tray he spotted a yellow substance on it. _Is that Mac and Cheese? Or is it Banana Pudding? Maybe it's Mashed Peaches._ Still wondering about what the yellow...thing was, he sat down at a lunch table with Riku, Sora, and Namine.

Namine was talking with Riku, when Roxas tried the yellow stuff.

"Yeah and we were both stuck in his locker, because Sora was talking to Kairi and Xion about a song."

"Kairi and Xion were at school today? I heard that they were too sick to come today," Riku told her.

Roxas spit out the food, while Namine spoke out, "What!"

"Yeah, they both came down with the flu. So they stayed at home."

Roxas could feel anger building up in Namine. _Well, Sora is screwed sideways. Hehe, I should have told him they were sick._

"Sora why did you lie to us?"

"Um, um, um," Roxas watched Sora's eyes go from side to side as he looked for an excuse.

He flinched when Namine thrust her fist into Sora's eyes.

"Aw, dammit! That hurt!" Sora yelled out.

…**...**

While Roxas and Sora were walking toward Sora's house, they were talking about their semi-failed plan.

"My eye hurts," Sora complained for the fiftieth time.

"Really? I never noticed. I mean, it's only a black eye," Roxas replied.

Roxas saw Sora turn his head toward him. His right eye was swollen, and he needed to get ice on it soon.

"Roxas, am I still sexy?" Sora asked him.

"No. On the inside, maybe. Outside? No."

"Was it worth it?"

"Oh, yeah," Roxas told him.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Nope."

"You kissed her didn't you?"

"Um, um. Well, maybe."

"Haha, nice."

Roxas laughed with Sora as they reached Sora's front door.

However, Sora's mom walked around from the kitchen to greet them.

"Oh my gosh, Sora! What happened to your eye?"

"Um, well, shit. Err. Roxas, run to my room like the Devil himself is behind you!" Sora told him as they both ran up the stairs, Sora's mom following with a wooden spoon.

**...**

**Woot, woot. Personally, I hate how short this chapter is. But I don't care! Double update for the first time! ^.^ Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Review please!**


	12. Realistic Dreams

**I have nothing to say about this as it would all be spoilers.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.**

…**...**

Roxas was staring at himself, but it was weird. The Roxas in front of him changed to a solid black color, with yellow eyes. It then hunched over, like an animal hunting it's prey. Roxas turned around and he was in a restroom, with someone showering. This, this Anti-Roxas, as Roxas decided to call it, started to growl. He could feel the lust coming off of Anti-Roxas like an ocean.

The water from the shower head turned off and Roxas saw Namine come out with a towel wrapped around her body. He blinked and suddenly he found himself in the body of Anti-Roxas. _She shall be mine! _it thought to him. He had no control of the body as it snuck behind Namine and yanked off her towel.

…**...**

Roxas awoke with a start, sweating heavily. He checked the time and saw that he had three more hours until he had to really wake up. Putting on his black sneaking around clothes, he jumped out of his window. He jogged down a random street, just hoping to get his mind off of the dream. _What do all of these dreams mean? _After going three meters away from his house, he turned around and jogged back.

Once he reached his house, he noticed that Namine's window was open and a rope was hanging out. It was a nice subtle message. _Get in. _He shrugged, and began to climb the rope. After, a few seconds he succeeded in getting into her room.

"About time Roxas," he heard her whisper.

"Hey! I just saw the rope, Namine!" he whispered back. "I came back from jogging."

"Why were you jogging?"

"To help clear my mind."

"Clear your mind? Why?" she asked.

"Weird dreams."

"Oh, okay."

He grinned as he tried to see her face, as the moon gave a little light. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing something."

"Writing? Don't you draw?"

"I'm a person with many talents."

_I better get another date today. _Roxas thought as he grabbed Namine and drew her closer. "How about a date?"

"Another one?"

"Yeah," he replied. "You pick the time and place."

"Hmm, how about this Saturday at The Gullwing for dinner."

"Alright."

Roxas smiled as Namine drew closer and kissed him. He responded, and accidentally caused the both of them to fall onto the bed. He felt Namine take it in stride as she sat on his stomach to continue kissing him.

…**...**

The cold water hitting his body was shocking but pleasing. He had left Namine's house an hour after their kissing session started, and now he was showering. He had also snuck an ice pack so he could reduce most of the swelling of his lips. Shutting off the water, he dried himself off, and got himself dressed. Grabbing his cell phone, he a text message from Namine.

_Roxas, I miss you already. :'(_

He smiled as he replied.

_Then climb into my bedroom for a change._

He closed his phone, and then began to try to take a nap. He opened his eyes at the sound of tapping on his window. Looking at it he saw Namine smiling at him. He smiled back as he opened the window.

"Didn't think you would take me seriously."

"I told you I missed you didn't I?"

"It's only been about ten minutes. Plus we have all day at school," he told her.

"Yeah but that hour was amazing!"

"I know. The swelling proves it. You should really put some ice on your lips."

He saw Namine frown but she complied, as she stole Roxas's ice pack and put it to her lips.

"Namine," he groaned. "You stole my icepack."

"Too bad, it's mine for now. And I like how it feels on my lips."

He blushed as she had said the same thing during their session. Roxas noticed that Namine looked at his clock, and she promptly got up.

"I'm gonna need to borrow this. I gotta go," she told him.

"Alright. See you later," he replied as Namine dropped down from his window.

…**...**

"Roxas, Roxas. Wake up!" Xion yelled at him.

"What is it? I'm trying to sleep."

"Open your eyes, and look out the window," she told him.

He did as he was told, and saw that a continuous rain storm was happening.

"My god. That is amazing. Wait, what are we going to do?"

"School was canceled. I invited Riku, Kairi, Sora, Ventus, Aqua, and even Terra to have a movie night. I figured you could invite Namine."

"And how am I supposed to invite her?"

"Call her, text her, I don't care. But you have to go over and get her."

"But how are we going to have a movie night? It's raining like, a lot. How are the others going to get here?" Roxas asked her.

"They are already here. Except Namine, who you have to get. And they will be staying over."

"So I take it that they have spare clothes?"

"Yep."

"And you want me to walk next door, in this horrible rain, to ask if Namine would like to come watch a movie, and stay over? At the risk of Namine's dad probably chasing me down with his Gunblade?"

"Yep, yep. Now go," she told him while pointing toward the outside of his room.

"Fine," he agreed. "But you are coming with me. There is less of a chance that Namine's dad kills me if you're around."

He watched her roll her eyes, and walked out his door. He shrugged and followed her down the stairs. He put on his rain clothes, and grabbed an umbrella. Stepping outside he opened the umbrella and Xion came out of the house.

"Why did it take you so long?" he asked her.

"I was preparing myself."

"But you're wearing jeans, and a blue shirt! How the hell is that prepared?"

"I'll stay under the umbrella, don't worry."

He, once again, shrugged as they walked down to the next house.

…**...**

Xion had knocked the door this time. When Mrs. Leonhart answered the door Roxas noted that she was not as cheerful as usual.

"Morning guys. You want to come in?"

Xion gave a nod, and Roxas followed, closing the umbrella.

"So why you down?" Roxas asked.

"Because Squallie and I were supposed to go running today. I was going to wear the shorts that brought Namine into creation!"

Roxas and Xion both simultaneously gagged at the thought of what Mrs. Leonhart brought into their minds.

Xion had finished gagging first and spoke up. "That..was..very..disturbing."

Mrs. Leonhart fell into a chair with a discouraged face. "It was, wasn't it? But I'll tell you why it's because-"

She was cut off by Namine forcing her mouth shut and Mr. Leonhart duct taping it.

"Whew!" Mr. Leonhart sighed. "She almost revealed a very good piece of blackmail."

He then turned to Xion and Roxas. "So what do you two want?" He asked in a very bored tone.

Roxas glanced at Xion, swallowed his nerves and spoke, "We would like it if Namine came over, watched a movie, and spent the night there."

He cringed when Mr. Leonhart's eyes went down to slits. Then Roxas began to pray when he went for the Gunblade on the wall.

Then he closed his eyes when the Gunblade was plunged into his lung.

…**...**

Feeling déjà vu, Roxas awoke with a start. The only difference was that it was now morning. He groaned after checking the time, noting that school was already an hour in.

Going down stairs, he saw a note on the fridge.

_Roxas,_

_You were out like a light when I tried to wake you. You probably didn't sleep well last night, so I called the school telling them that you had insomnia._

_You are free to do what you wish today_

_Love,_

_Tifa Strife_

_Oh! You mumbled something about Namine's phone number, so I checked your contacts and saw that her number wasn't there. Maybe apart of your dream or something._

Roxas was surprised. Did he even wake up after that Anti-Roxas dream? Was his and Nami's make-out session all a dream? Was he even dead?

He shook these thoughts aside as he got dressed, and went to do what he felt like doing...going to a councilor.

…**...**

"Well Roxas," Luxord told him. "I believe I know the problem after hearing these dreams."

Luxord had a British accent with his platinum blond hair in a Caesar cut. His eyes were blue, and his ears were pierced.

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"You have romantic feelings for Xion."

…**...**

**Cliff-hanger...**

**Oh, and I noticed an error in an earlier chapter concerning Tifa's last name, and I am too lazy to fix it :I**

**Anyways, sorry oh, so sorry for the long wait on this chapter.**

**Hopefully the bad block I had will never come back.**

**Review!**


	13. Forced Leave

**...Well, it's time for an update on this. Cliffhangers suck, I know. But it follows the plot I have.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it!**

…**...**

"What! I can't have romantic feelings for Xion! She's my sister!" Roxas yelled.

"Adoptive sister," Luxord reminded him.

"So? Even if she is adoptive, I'm pretty sure that it's still some form of incest," Roxas responded.

"It might be..Just hear me out. You see, your parents adopted Xion, and when you saw her, you can't deny that you felt some sort of attraction to her right?"

Roxas nodded.

"Okay, now knowing she was adopted, you felt something that you hid over the course of the years. Growing up with her, and watching her..develop must have been a torture. So in comes Namine, and your heart and mind see this as a way to show your feelings for Xion through someone else," Luxord told him.

"So what your saying is that I am using Namine as a router for my feelings?"

"Yep."

"...You are crazier than my mom when she decided show Ventus, Xion, and I, the video of how I was conceived."

"..Now, now. Don't be like that," Luxord told him as he wrote something down clearly disturbed by the recent information. "I am sending you to my superior, Mickey. He will know what to do. He's helped plenty of cases like yours."

"I don't have a case!"

"That's what they all say."

…**...**

Roxas sat in a different office this time. Now it was white, with three circles on the carpet to make it look like a mouse. This pattern of the circles was even strewn about on the walls.

Looking at the current counselor, he was surprised. The tone of skin was like his, and his black hair was neat. He stood at maybe Roxas's height, and probably weighted the same as him. Sure the guy had big ears, and Roxas was pretty sure he saw a tail when the dude turned around to sit in his seat, but so far Mickey had been pretty cool around Roxas.

"Now Roxas," he started. "I already know about the issue. I also already have a plan."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah? And what plan is that?"

"In my hand I hold a ticket to the next Gummi Ship to Twilight Town. It leaves tomorrow. I told your parents that you will be gone for two months. You even have people to stay with."

"Two months?" Roxas yelled. "I'm sorry but I can't go. I need to help my cousin with a performance for his girlfriend. I have to help him sing, and I have to dance with Namine!"

"For what?"

"It's for the Paopu Festival."

He heard Mickey wince, "Oh, sorry. But I can't change the date. By the time you get back the festival would have started. And you would have to adjust to the change from Twilight Town to here. By the time that happens the festival will probably already be over."

"But..but."

"No buts. Now take your ticket and get ready for tomorrow," Mickey told him.

…**...**

Roxas was looking at the bags in the corner of his room. His clothes was all neatly packed, he had his toothbrush, his iPod, and his Seeker of Darkness laptop. He had a sketchbook as Mickey told him to have one before he left so he could "express himself through art."

Sora was now talking to him. "So I got you a web cam with a mike that you just plug in, and you lay it on a table so you don't have to wear those lame headsets. I even made a copy of the lyrics."

"Wait Sora, how am I going to learn the steps?"

"Simple. Find a girl to dance with, and watch your screen when Xion and I show you."

"Wait, so Xion knows?"

Sora chuckled, "She knows? Dude she suggested to me that I do this entire thing. She has to help with something."

"Alright. I understand. So what? While we are dancing, we sing the song lyrics?"

Something flashed in Sora's eyes, "You know...That's a great idea! Can't believe I didn't think of that."

Roxas then facepalmed for Sora's failure.

**...**

It was early in the morning when Roxas was waiting in the hangar for the Gummi Ship. His friends and family were there waiting with him. The hangar manager told everyone waiting to board the Gummi Ship should use these last few minutes for good-byes.

His parents came up to him with his mom having tears in her eyes, "Now Roxas, don't forget to call us or something when you get there alright?"

He cracked a small smile, "Sure mom."

They left and sat at a bench. Ventus and Xion came up to wish him good luck. Then Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked up.

Riku just shook his hand and backed away. Sora just grinned, while Kairi hugged Roxas good-bye.

"Relax Kairi, it's just two months," Sora told her.

Kairi then backed up and sat on another bench, with Sora and Riku following her.

Terra and Aqua walked up and just patted his head or back.

Axel, Demyx, Larxene, and even Zexion showed up to shake his hand.

Namine walked up to him next.

"So Roxas. I hear you will be gone for two months."

"Yeah..it sucks," he replied.

"I don't have anything to say..so I hope this makes up for two months worth of lost talk," she told him while getting closer to his face.

This kiss seemed different from the one in the locker. Her lips had a purpose, while his followed along. Roxas drew her closer and mentally went insane with emotion. There was no way these feelings for Namine were false. These feelings were real.

As they parted, Riku and Ventus yelled, "Get you some!"

Roxas rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, flipped them the bird and walked toward the Gummi Ship.

…**...**

Sitting down in seat 3A, Roxas sighed. He was ready to leave, so he could come back as soon as possible.

He heard a shuffle and looked toward his left. The girl he saw had light steel colored hair, with her left eye covered by it. He noticed that her visible eye was red, and she had a blue tropical shirt on, with Capri pants. Her skin was a nice tone, like she had given it enough sun.

"Hey," he said.

Her eye narrowed as she took him in and replied. "Hello."

"So, where you on vacation?"

"Yes."

Roxas inwardly sighed. Having a conversation with this girl would be hard.

"My name's Roxas. What's yours?"

"Fuu."

"Okay Fuu. You seem angry what's wrong?"

"Stranger."

"You mean me?"

"No."

"Why are you mad at this stranger?"

"Staying home."

"Your home?" She nodded.

"Who do you live with?"

"Aunt, Uncle."

In his mind Roxas hoped that he wasn't the one staying with them.

"Are they nice people?"

"Opposite."

"You mean opposite of you or opposite of nice?"

"Me."

Roxas again sighed inwardly, thinking that even if he stayed with them, at lease he wouldn't have to deal with a bunch of one worders from three people.

The pilot's voice came on, telling people to be ready for flight.

Roxas buckled the belt, and braced himself.

…**...**

With his bags in tow Roxas then looked for any sign of who might be caring for him for two months. He spotted a sign with his name written in a bright red color. He walked toward it, and saw something familiar.

"Aw damn. Just my luck," he told himself.

He looked at the look of anger coming from Fuu, but saw the inviting smiles of her aunt and uncle.

…**...**

**Well? Who is wondering about stuff now? Don't worry, the two months will be included, along with the web practice. **

**Also some news for this story. We are reaching the end. :'(**

**I plan for an epilogue or maybe just end it when it ends. Who knows?**

**Review por favor! **


	14. Song filled Fantasy

**Well, I seem to be making up for my writer's block. Although, Caught In The Middle is still being worked on. It's taking time for me to get the entire plot written down. And even I don't know the ending for the third chapter.**

**But enough about Caught In The Middle. You are here for Grace and Skates. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. Or Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.**

…**...**

Roxas opened his eyes to Fuu staring him down. He gave a surprise yell and fell out of his temporary bed.

"Oww," he moaned as he picked himself up. "What is it Fuu?"

"Breakfast."

He sighed and reluctantly got ready for the day. It was his seventh day at Twilight Town and he still wasn't used to the constant twilight. Mrs. Leonhart was right about this. It sucked majorly.

Going down two flights of stairs, he encountered Donald and Daisy. Even if they were Fuu's uncle and aunt, they were nothing like her. Both had stark white hair, with Daisy's tied in a ponytail. The both of them had black eyes and upon closer inspection Roxas could tell that Donald had the faint traces of a beard and mustache. However, Donald had the worst lisp Roxas had ever heard.

"Good morning Roxas," Donald told him. At least that's what Roxas thought he said.

"Morning Donald, Daisy," he replied.

He saw Daisy give a smile before answering, "We have a bowl of cereal ready. Just don't choke on it alright?"

"Okay."

He walked toward the kitchen and turned on the radio. Sora had told him to tune in to a certain station, and to be prepared.

The radio dude was named Marluxia, and he seemed to be pretty good with keeping people's attention. At least that's what Roxas thought.

"Good morning listeners! For this morning I was surprised by a little appearance. I have with me KNX, one very appealing blonde and if I'm not mistaken..two band members from Zone of Ruin. Now if I can ask...what can I do for you?"

_Very appealing blonde? It can't be...can it?_

He heard Sora's voice go through the radio in response.  
"Well, seven days ago my cousin was temporarily moved to Twilight Town. And soon after, this appealing blonde, named Namine, handed me a kinda incomplete sheet of song lyrics. She said that she needed help with some parts and wanted to take part in singing it."

Roxas then heard Xion interrupt the story, "So Kairi and I then filled in the missing lyrics, and we realized something. Namine had a natural talent for songwriting. So we offered her to join KNX."

His heart skipped a beat when Namine's voice came on. "And I still haven't answered back. I don't know if I'll like doing this afterward. So it all depends on this radio performance."

Marluxia's voice then came back on, "So why are the bassist and lead guitarist of Zone of Ruin here then?"

"Well, we are here because Sora can't work with string instruments on his equipment yet. And because of this song's beat, I brought my sitar." Roxas cracked a grin at Demyx's comment.

"So then. Can the various worlds hear this written song?" Marluxia asked.

"Sure thing. Ready guys?" Namine asked.

Roxas could hear them all voice their agreement, followed by the shuffling of feet.

"Now let's get everything ready for these guy's performance," Marluxia told the listeners.

Roxas then turned up the radio's volume while grabbing a bowl of cereal.

He heard the beat of the instruments going before whoever it was that was going to start singing. He then began to choke on his cereal as he sort of recognized the voice.

**Namine**

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Then he heard the unmistakeable voice of Xion blare through the radio._  
_**Xion**_  
My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  


The instruments kept going and Roxas was dancing with Fuu, though he didn't know it. He was in the moment, thinking of Namine.

**Kairi**_  
I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.  
_

**Namine, Xion, and Kairi**_  
Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

The sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
The sparks fly... 

The song ended and Roxas had Fuu dipped near the ground. His eyes closed he leaned in, Namine still on his mind.

"Roxas," he heard. But he was thinking it was Namine talking to him, in the "I want you" way.

Only with a smack to his head was he brought back to reality.

"OWW!" he yelled as he nearly dropped Fuu. "What was that for?"

"Needed release," Fuu replied as she separated from Roxas.

"Release from what?" Roxas asked. Then he realized what had happened. "Oh. I was in one of those fantasy states wasn't I?"

"Yes," she replied with a blush evident on her face.

Marluxia's voice then came through the radio, "Very amazing! I have no words for the clearly talented Namine here. I for one vote you join KNX."

Roxas's heart beat faster when Namine replied, "I think I might."

"Well you heard it hear people. Since I have them might as well take calls so you can talk to them," Marluxia then prattled of the station's number.

Roxas wrote it down, motioned for Fuu to leave, in a kind way, and dialed the number.

"Seems we have our first caller! And who might you be?"

Roxas swallowed his nerves and answered, "My name's Roxas. I need to ask Namine something."

He heard Sora and Namine speak at the same time, "Roxas? That you?"

"Yes Sora..it's me," he replied.

Marluxia then cut in, "So what is it you need to ask Namine, Roxas?"

"Namine...who was that song for?"

He heard her giggle before she replied in a sing-song voice, "Not telling~"

He groaned in disappointment, "Why not?"

"It's a secret," was her reply.

…**...**

**So...first time that I finish a chapter on the day I started it. It feels pretty weird.**

**Anyway, some news. After the next three or so chapters, I'll be taking a long break from this story. Trying to get it done _after_ it's one year anniversary. I may do something special to celebrate the anniversary. Maybe a Q&A chapter. **

**In any case...review.**


	15. Baked Challenges

**Awesome laptop is fix-ed! I found out some awesome things while waiting for my laptop to be repaired. One, I pwn at laser tag, two..I'm also an easy target, and three...the movie Rio has some nice music.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.**

…**...**

It was the perfect Saturday morning for Roxas before meeting Huey, Dewey, and Louie. It seemed that they were from Donald's side of the family as they had white hair, and instead of black eyes, they had light blue eyes. However, the three were triplets so the only way Roxas could tell who was who was by the hats on their heads. Huey wore a red baseball cap, while Dewey wore a blue hat. Louie wore the green hat, and thankfully they didn't have the lisp that Donald had. When Roxas asked how old they were, the answer was ten.

"Uncle Donald was telling us about you Roxas," Dewey told him.

"Really? What did he say?" he asked in reply.

"He said that you liked your adopted sister more than you are supposed to. And that you are using a blonde as a-" Dewey was cut off by Huey covering his mouth.

"Sorry about that Roxas..Dewey tends to let stuff loose."

"Nah, it's fine. It doesn't bother me because it's just not true. I know that I love Xion like a sister and like Namine a lot. Now excuse me."

Roxas walked toward the kitchen to pull out a warm cake he had made. Fuu, Donald, and Daisy were sitting at the table wearing purple scarfs.

He inhaled the smell of it, and smiled. _Not bad for a first attempt._ he thought to himself as he walked toward the three, who had forks and knives at the ready.

"Louie! Give me back my munny!" he heard one of the other two say.

He saw two streaks toward him, the two oblivious to who was in their way. Thinking quickly, he tossed the cake to the table and fell to the floor. After he got up, he saw Fuu pulling on Huey, and Louie's ears.

"Apologize," she demanded.

"S-sorry..OW!...Roxas," the two told him.

"It's fine guys," he then turned to the table, "Oh! Did the cake suffer any damage?"

Daisy turned to him and replied, "It's close to falling from the table but Donald has it. We'll start eating it now."

…**...**

"Fuu!" he called from upstairs, "I need your help with something!"

His Seeker of Darkness laptop and Void of Nothingness web cam and mike that Sora got him were on, and working properly. Sora had told him to get a partner. Sora had Xion, and Fuu was the only eligible choice for Roxas.

"Curiosity," she told him as she came up.

"I need a temporary dance partner to learn this dance my cousin wants me to learn for the Paopu Festival. Can you help?"

"Sure..." was the reply.

…**...**

"No! Not with your left leg Roxas! With your right leg, and your left leg has to be angled a little more. Yeah..like that," Sora instructed him. He was already sweating in his t-shirt and his shorts and Fuu seemed to be uncomfortable.

"You know Sora...I'm tired."

"Don't care! You need to learn how to dance...like a boss," he was told.

"Really Sora? Like a boss? What does that even mean?" Roxas laughed at Xion's reply to Sora's comment.

Roxas watched Sora scratch the back of his head as he replied, "Don't really know. It's something I hope catches on. Now put your hand at her waist! Lower...lower...lower."

"Sora. if I go any lower I'll be touching Fuu's ass," Roxas informed his cousin.

"Tell me how it feels," was the response.

Roxas saw Fuu's eyes narrow as she gave a command, "Slap."

He saw Xion comply as her hand connected with Sora's face.

"OW!"

"Practice is over for the day thanks to Sora's comment..." Xion told them as she checked a watch.

Sora was rubbing his face as he prepared to click out of the chat when his face lit up, "Oh! Before I forget...KNX is doing our first music video...However, with the inclusion of Namine to the group, we had to record a new version of the song for the video. So far...the video is very hard work."

Roxas nodded, "So who managed to scrounge up money for the video?"

Sora gave him his trademark grin as he replied, "Eternal Light Records."

…**...**

After the initial freak out from Roxas, things calmed down as Sora explained what happened. Apparently, KNX recorded a few demos, before Namine joined, and sent them to recording labels. (Fuu apparently didn't care as she left seconds after the freak out.) They got a few offers, however Eternal Light Records gave the highest offer. The record label was well known, having accepted many successful singing groups and bands from many different genres. The fact that Eternal Light had even _noticed _KNX was an accomplishment itself.

"Oh, and we offered them a deal. We would only go to them if, and only if, they would at least offer Zone of Ruin a recording deal. They don't have to accept, they just have to get the offer. So don't go all "unfair chiz" on me," Xion explained.

"Oh, I won't," Roxas replied.

He ran his hands through his hair, and gathered clothes, "Now I have to shower because Donald wants me and Fuu to take his nephews somewhere."

"Okay. See ya Roxas!" Sora yelled as he clicked out of the video chat.

…**...**

Now dressed in his newly acquired jeans and long sleeve shirt, Roxas walked out into the cold streets of Twilight Town. Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Fuu soon followed.

"So..where to?" he asked.

"Hmmm. Oh, how about that laser tag arena next to the sea-salt ice-cream stand?" Huey suggested.

"Nah, the laser tag place is at least 1000 munny for five rounds. And that is as low as it goes," Louie replied.

As they walked Roxas thought deeply, "How much for 10 rounds?"

"2000 munny," Fuu answered.

"All right, let's go for it," Roxas told them, "It'll only take a fourth of the munny I brought along with me."

He smirked as the four looked at him like he was from Space Paranoids. He gave them a nod of assurance, and beckoned them to lead him toward the arena.

…**...**

"Alright, it's all set. Just wait by the ping-pong table and listen for your names from the intercom," the attendant told them.

They all nodded, and went toward the ping-pong table like they were told. However, there were four people already there. One was blonde with his hair spiking upwards at the top but with the sides going back. He had a green shirt on, with camo shorts. Upon close inspection, Roxas saw that his eyes were brown.

The second person Roxas saw was a girl with brown hair. Roxas didn't need to look close to see her bright green eyes. She had an orange shirt on, with khaki colored capri pants. She had her head resting on the blonde's shoulders with a smile on her face.

The third was a heavy-set boy. He had brown eyes, and black hair. He had on a blue shirt, and black pants. He had his hair held up with a black headband.

The fourth was possibly the weirdest one there. He was short, maybe a few inches taller than three feet. Roxas couldn't see his face, as it was covered by an enormous pale yellow hat. On his small body was an oversize blue jacket, with the sleeves that covered his hands rolled back. With his lower body he had green pants being held up with a brown belt. Roxas could see the yellow eyes, as they were the weirdest eyes he had seen.

Roxas felt a tug on his left arm, and turned to see Fuu clinging to it. He raised his eyebrows in question, but she didn't give a one word answer or even a phrase.

He did feel a ping-pong ball hit his face, "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

Roxas ignored the 'ohs' he got from the triplets as he stared daggers at the blonde.

"Hey can you give me the ball?"

Roxas nodded, and threw it at the blonde with as much force as he could muster. He smirked as the ball found it's target. There was now a red circle on the blonde's face.

The party of four walked up to Roxas' group.

"Hey man, what was that for?"

"You hit me in the face with a ping-pong ball," Roxas replied. He noticed Fuu grip his arm tighter.

"Doesn't mean you can throw it at me."

Roxas heard the intercom call his name. He made the mistake of looking up.

The blonde glared at him, "So you're the one who bought the next ten rounds."

"What if I am?"

"Tell you what...let's make a bet. If my team can beat yours in a three out of five match. We play the last five with whoever we want."

"And if my team wins?" Roxas asked.

"Please like that'll happen. Fine, if you do win, then you just play the last five with whoever."

Roxas grinned at the challenge. He looked at the Fuu and the triplets for conformation, and they nodded.

"You're on," he told the blonde as he shook his hand.

…**...**

**So...who's ready for some laser tag smack down? The laser tag arena will be described next chapter. You'll find that it is pretty futuristic. Pay close attention to this next part!**

**Anyway, I am a long-time Redeeming Endeavor fan. His stories will make you laugh your butt off. I'm serious. Check his stories out, and I guarantee you will not regret it. I recommend Law of Proximal Attraction if you love a RokuNami centered fic, Milk and Marshmallows for a SorKai fic, and Across the Hallway for a nice mix.**

**Also, I started reading Teenage Wasteland by about a month ago. It's also worth a read, and it has me hooked. I'm still re-reading it.**

**If you ignored that part of the AN then fine. I predict that the next chapter for Caught In The Middle will be up in about a week. **

**Review!**


End file.
